Star Wars: A New Age
by Akz251
Summary: Au star wars The Old Republic and Prequels. Revan and The Hero Of Tython receive visions about the fall of the jedi during the prequels. Now they must follow the will of the force to create a new jedi order to stop the darkness and bring balance back to the force. Male Revan, Female Hero Of Tython Anakin X Padme Romance Obi-Wan X Siri Tachi Romance
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction ever so I hope you like it.  
**

**It is going to be an Au star wars The Old Republic and Prequels.**

**The main premise will be that Revan and the Hero of Tython follow the will of the force to create a new Jedi Order in secret on Tython which also becomes a secret. Except the new Order is more like a new society, relationships are encouraged, etc. They are confined to Tython's star system however so they become less of a peace keeping order and more like a secret force waiting to take on Palpatine in the prequels; with Revan as the head of the military(in which everyone is a jedi), and The Hero of Tython as the Grand Master of the new order. Once Revan and The Hero of Tython believe that they have set up the order well enough they choose their successors and go into carbonite to wait till the time of the prequels.**

**So basically as you can see, Palpatine is going to get his mind boggled and jumbled and he will probably have a heart attack from not predicting this ;)  
**

**Well hope you enjoy this and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Star Wars: A New Age**

**Ch 1: Prologue**

'Galactic War Rages'

_Jedi and clone soldiers fight endless armies of droids._

'Deceit reigns supreme'

_A dark cloaked figure with sickly skin and glowing yellow eyes blends in with the shadows._

'Light will be consumed'

_Cloned soldiers march on Jedi, massacring them._

'If change is not made'

_Jedi intermingle and train on a planet lush with wildlife and the force._

'Formed, a new race must be'

_Jedi live and train together in families on the recluse planet._

'The race must be formed ahead of time in secret to prepare to war against the darkness'

_Jedi are sent in secret by the Jedi order to join others on the Jedi's home planet creating two separate Jedi orders._

'The Gray Knight must act as guardian for when the time comes'

_A man with dark robes and a Mandalorian mask is seen in command of a fleet of Jedi ships orbiting a lush garden planet._

'The hero must be the vanguard to salvation for the first order when the time comes'

_A female Jedi with brown battle master robes over top of medium armor is seen leading Jedi away from armies of cloned soldiers._

'The Chosen One must hold back the darkness to allow the light to survive'

_A young Jedi with darker traditional Jedi robes and an fiery streak to him faces the dark even as it seems to try to seep into him._

'Only then can the light be prevented from being extinguished and balance be found'

Revan gasped as his eyes flew open, the images of what he saw lingering in his eyes. Rubbing his eyes he recalled how he could have gotten here. After nearly 300 years of captivity by the Sith Emperor, he had been freed by a Republic Strike team. Soon after he had gone to the Foundry to build an army of droids to fight the Sith Empire with. Upon beginning his plan however; the Foundry was invaded, his greatest creation; HK-47, captured, and he himself was about to be struck down. That was when he had the vision; a vision of the future destruction of the Jedi order by cloned soldiers, of a way to prevent this future by finding and settling a force sensitive planet with Jedi.

He knew it was himself he saw as the supposed Guardian of , the Hero he recognized as the Hero of Tython for she was part of the strike team that originally rescued him. She would make a fine beacon of hope to the Jedi in this coming future, for the short time he was around her she radiated light like a beacon and seemed utterly determined to do whatever was necessary no matter the personal cost.

The Chosen One was the enigma however, Revan had like most Jedi; read the Prophecy of the Chosen One and would of thought that he himself was the Chosen One if it weren't for the obvious distinction in the vision. No one else however had been born with as many midichlorians as Revan yet so for now he would have to conclude that the Chosen One would be born closer to this future.

For now the best course of action will be to go to Tython since that is the planet that fits the outline of the planet in the vision best and so he could discuss this with the Jedi Council and hopefully the Hero of Tython.

Revan sighed as he reopened his eyes musing how his job is never done.

"How do you feel Master Revan?" Revan finally snapped open his tired eyes to take in his surroundings. He seemed to be on a neatly made bed in a small medical quarters, coloured in warm nature colours. Watching him intently were two Jedi healers; a Master and an Apprentice.

"Where am I?" He asked, wondering where the force sent him this time.

"You are in the healer's ward of the Jedi Temple on Tython."

'Well this certainly helps in getting to Tython and talking to the Council,' Revan mused to himself.

"Do you know how I got here?" Revan asked.

"You just appeared out of nowhere just in front of the temple." The healer answered. " You have been unconscious for two weeks now. For now we are keeping you here on bed rest to make sure you are completely healthy, so no wandering around yet."

Completely ignoring the healer's concerns; Revan slowly but with determination rose and swung his legs to the side to get off the bed he sat on.

"Let Revan be Master Dar'shyla, you have other patients to attend to, I assure you that I can handle Revan on my own." Someone said from the direction of the doorway.

"Yes Master Shan, we will leave you at once." Stated the healers as they left the room. Now thoroughly intrigued by this visitor, Revan turned his head to look toward his visitor.

"B-Bastilla?" Revan stuttered. Knowing this couldn't be right he closed his eyes and stretched out with the force and examined his visitor's force signature. While uncannily similar, it had its differences from his long gone wife. Blinking his eyes a few more times to make sure he is seeing properly, Revan re-examined his visitor again. Standing before him was a young woman dressed in some light but non-traditional clothing for a Jedi. Suspecting her identity though her name; Revan noticed how she looked half like Bastilla and had some of the characteristics of himself. Looking at her standing stoically before him; a near perfect picture of Bastilla, he could see some suppressed enthusiasm much like he felt toward her.

Thoroughly convinced he is looking at his and Bastilla's descendant, Revan decided to be himself and bluntly asked, "Are you my descendant?"

At this his visitor chuckled once again reminding Revan of Bastilla, as she stated with a grin rivalling Revan's own Great Grins – and Revan was a Master of such 'trivial matters'- "Just the way you act confirms it, I am Grand Master Satele Shan; Descendant of Revan."

"Grand Master eh? The force truly runs strong in our family." Revan stated with a smug look.

"We are Jedi however and must attempt to avoid being so smug about it." Satele replied trying to suppress her growing grin but failed and let a chuckle escape.

"As much as I am enjoying this family reunion, we can continue it later as I suspect this was not the only reason you came to see me." Revan stated putting on a stoic expression like his descendant.

"You are correct in your deduction Detective Revan Just after you appeared in front of the Temple; Master Rayeda Sett and myself had the same vision. It involved you, Master Sett and another only identifiable as the Chosen One. You appeared to have roles to play in a restructuring of our Order to save the future of the Jedi."

"Yes, I do believe I had the same vision, I assume that Master Sett is the Hero of Tython?" Revan asked.

"Master Sett is indeed the Hero of Tython and the knight who single handedly slayed the Sith Emperor." Master Shan replied.

"She is definitely one of the brightest knights I have ever seen, the force has chosen wisely with her." Revan stated, "now what must we do in regards to the vision?"

"I have determined as no doubt you have that the planet is Tython, so once we have defeated the Sith we will return to Coruscant. Once this time comes about, you and Master Sett will begin to form a new Jedi Order here on Tython according to how the force wills it. You will need to do this in utter secrecy however to make sure the Sith never find out so you will be cutting ties with everyone. For now however just rest Revan, as we still have a war to win."

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and tell me what I can do better. **

**Updates on this might be slow because I am also thinking about doing an AU Halo X Mass Effect crossover with Forerunners, ancient humans, UNSC humans, Covenant Separatists and Systems Alliance Humans vs Reapers, Flood, Covenant Loyalists and Indoctrinated Mass Effect Council Races.**

**So depending on reviews I might concentrate on this story or the forementioned, so tell me what you think!**

**Thanks and follow if you want to see more of either of these stories!**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

**Thanks for all the views on the last chapter!**

**My halo fanfiction that I mentioned in the last chapter is going to be delayed because I'm not happy with it so far so I am pretty much going to rewrite what I have so far.**

**Good thing about that is I'll be concentrating on this story first for a bit longer.**

**So this chapter I'll be introducing the female Hero of Tython!**

* * *

**Star Wars: A New Age**

**Ch 2: Preparations**

[_3642 BBY_]

"Revan!" A female voice called from just outside of Revan's quarters.

Stretching out to the force as he walked over to open the door; Revan determined that his visitor is Master Sett, The Hero of Tython. "Master Sett! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Please call me Rayeda, as for why I am here; the Council has called the two of us to meet with them, I came to get you."

"We better not keep the Council waiting then." Revan grumbled, he hadn't had much contact with this new Jedi Council other than his descendant so far but with Satele being Grand Master, he has high hopes for this one compared to the one from his time.

"So do you think this meeting is going to be about our course of action for the vision?" Rayeda asked turning her head to look at Revan.

"That is the most likely explanation." Revan replied, not really giving it much thought as he examined the woman who would likely become his partner in crime for the foreseeable future. Her dirty blonde hair was tied back in a loose knot with some of her hair still loose, her eyes were a dark green that gave her a piercing look, her skin was tanned; a sign that she had spent plenty of time adventuring on plenty of hot planets just like Revan once had. She looked just about a half a foot shorter than Revan at five feet and 8 inches. She was wearing her usual Foestopper gear except she had left the armor plating off to lighten it up.

"Do you have any plans for what we should make our first move once we get the go ahead?" Revan asked curiously.

"Depends on what resources the Masters are going to give us and what we will have to get on our own, I expect that one of the big things we will need to acquire will be a way to defend and hide Tython. From the look of the vision you might have an idea for that?" Rayeda replied.

"I have some ideas but I am not sure if they are still viable, I will need to travel to some places to see how things are." Revan replied vaguely just as they arrived at the Council Chambers.

Entering the Council chambers at the signal of a Jedi Guardian, they found the Council in session and waiting for them. So without hesitation they strode into the Council chambers which are much more awe inspiring then the ones in Revan's opinion.

"Master Sett, Master Revan! You are both well I hope?" Master Shan asked as they entered.

"Yes Master." They replied.

"Very well, now on to the point of this meeting. We have discussed the vision of the future and we have concurred on a plan of action."

_'That was quick, I think I like this new council!'_ Revan thought to himself.

"Master Sett, you will be partnering with Master Revan to find a way to secretly acquire a naval defence force for Tython. After that you will head up the new Jedi Order as Grand Master. I will send you promising initiates for a time, but no one outside of this room and your jedi can know. From here on out you are not a part of this Jedi Order, we will leave materials for the lightsaber Forge and the Temple here when we eventually depart to Coruscant, for now however you both should distance yourselves away from Tython and the Jedi Order. We are marking you both down as killed in action, so let no one know who you are, the rest I entrust to you."

"Thank you Masters, we will not let you down. We will depart early tomorrow, thank you for everything." Rayeda replied with a bit of sadness leaking into her voice. Rayeda and Revan then turned and walked out of the Council Chambers for what will probably the last time until they return to create the new order.

"I am going to go say goodbye, I will meet you tomorrow morning for the first shuttle to the Orbital Station. I'll see you soon Revan." Rayeda said somberly as she walked away from Revan. While Revan could do nothing but nod.

Revan soon found himself in his quarters packing up his few possessions to take with him. One thing however sparked Revan's hope, quickly he picked up his personal datapad and keyed up a tracking program he had set up during his hunt for the Star Forge. It showed a set of numbers on it arranged in the form of hyperspace coordinates.

At seeing this Revan grinned, things were going his way for once, and this time no sith were going to be able to stop him.

* * *

"Well I guess this is goodbye Kira, I'll talk to Master Shan before I go to get her to send you over to the new order once the time comes." Rayeda said solemnly, trying hard not to break out in tears at the thought of not seeing her best friend for an unknown amount of time.

"Aw come on Ray! You know you'll miss me! Stop trying to hide it!" Kira said with a grin, sounding happy but in reality she felt just like Rayeda did. Rayeda finally gave in and gave Kira a big hug, letting some tears stream down her face before she pulled back and recomposed herself.

"See! All better! Don't worry Ray I'll be fine and we'll see each other again and hopefully then I won't always get bossed around by you all the time!" Kira said with a huge grin.

"I don't know about that, considering I am going to be the Grand Master, I might have to start you off with all the initiates to get your attitude straightened away." Rayeda shot back with a smirk.

"You Wouldn't!" Kira said playfully.

"Well I should go get some sleep since I have to get up early to catch that shuttle ride, good bye and I'll see you in a few years I guess." Rayeda said as she started walking away.

"Bye! Oh don't forget to try that stink bomb on Revan!" Kira yelled after her. They both laughed as they parted ways with only a few bystanders understanding what they were talking about.

* * *

"It sure didn't take you long to be ready to leave." Satele said glancing up at Revan as he entered her quarters.

"That's what happens when you are held captive for 300 years, you don't have many possessions or people you know with you." Revan said his eyes downcast. Satele just nodded at his words.

"You understand why I did it don't you?" Revan asked, his eyes showing how worried he really is. Again Satele just nodded but she looked up at Revan her eyes searching his.

"It was to protect Bastilla, I couldn't let the Empire attack, they were ready while we had just come out of the war against Malak and myself, we would have been crushed. I understand how much I hurt Bastilla and I truly regret it but it had to be done, we wouldn't have stood a chance and we wouldn't be here now if I hadn't." Revan said desperately.

"I know Revan." Satele finally replied as she stood up and hugged Revan.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and tell me what I can do better. **

**I tried my best with the emotional scenes but not sure if they were very good or not, so tell me what you think.**

**If you want to know what Rayeda Sett looks like then check out my profile avatar picture.**

**So now that I have introduced both Revan and Rayeda Sett (Hero of Tython), what does everyone think about a pairing between these two? I'm not sure about this because Revan and Bastilla and Satele is in their too. If everyone thinks no pairing then should I have Rayeda with no pairing as well or with an OC or some other character?**

**Tell me what you think and if I should do a poll on the pairings, please.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

**This story has hit 169 views and 2 reviews in just two days so I must say that I am ecstatic as I didn't think I would do well at all. So thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing and just liking the story to any extent.**

**Now with this chapter we will have a reveal of Revan's first plan of action and an introduction to the ship Revan and Rayeda will be travelling on for most if not all of the story.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Star Wars: A New Age**

**Ch 3: The Journey Begins**

Revan was having a bad morning, he had just woken up, grabbed his few belongings and opened the door to leave his quarters when a Stink bomb fell down from his door frame and blew up in his face! Now he is late for the shuttle because he had to have a quick shower and get a new set of clothing so he wouldn't offend every person he passed.

"There you are!" Rayeda called to him with a grin as he approached.

"You set that didn't you!" Revan growled back at her but Rayeda just brushed him off and ushered him towards the waiting shuttle.

"No time for that, we don't want to keep the shuttle waiting even longer now do we?"

Revan just glared at her and huffed as he dropped down onto his seat.

"So where we headed first then grumpy head?" Rayeda asked Revan as she dropped into the seat next to Revan.

"First off we need a ship-" Revan started before Rayeda cut him off saying.

"No worries I have a Defender-class light corvette waiting for us in the station's docking bay."

"Well then, first we need to go pick up an old companion of mine, my tracking program tells me that he is in the Sigil system." At this Rayeda bolted upright.

"We can't go into Imperial territory! We are supposed to be deep under cover." Rayeda nearly screeched but just managed to keep her voice down to avoid arousing the suspicions of the other occupants of the shuttle.

"I get that but this has to be done."

"This someone had better be important to our cause."

"More than you could possibly know, now let's keep it down until we reach your ship, please?

"Fine." With that Revan and Rayeda didn't talk about much until they got off the shuttle and made their way into Rayeda's ship.

"C2 bring me a cup of Alderaanian tea please, T7 prepare the ship for departure, our new guest and I will be in the conference room." Rayeda rattled out as she made her way to the conference room of the ship with Revan close behind her.

"Alright now before we are going anywhere, you are going to tell me who this is we are going to rescue and why." Rayeda demanded.

"I see I have no choice in this matter so, we are going to find my likely disassembled companion HK-47 and in doing so he will help us either find and or take control of the Foundry." At this Rayeda almost fell over in shock.

"Ugh now I'm going to Save a Hunter-Killer droid and invade a Sith filled station which is capable of making endless amounts of any kind of droids or machinery, what has this world come too." Rayeda grumbled about this situation laid in front of her.

"I know you have doubts about this but trust me, my HK is extremely loyal to me and is a very competent fighter. As for the foundry, one we can't let the Sith use it against the Republic and two if I modify it just right it could be the answer to making a defence navy for Tython!"

"As much as I hate to say this, I can't deny how this could help. I hope I don't regret this, alright give me the coordinates to Sigil." Rayeda sighed as she took the datapad from Revan with Sigil's coordinates. "Alright, I'll punch these in and we'll be on our way, you can go and get settled in one of the rooms on the lower level and if you want get acquainted with the ship, I'll be in my room just across this hall if you need anything. Also I guess this is a bit late but welcome to my ship, the "Sentinel of the Future" With that Rayeda went to the bridge of the Sentinel to enter in the hyperspace coordinates for their destination and Revan made his way down to the lower level of the Sentinel to find a room.

* * *

As Rayeda finally put the Sentinel into hyperspace she sat down in the captain's chair and sighed wearily.

"Newcomer = Problem? Jedi – Newcomer = Solution!" T7-01 chirped at her. At that Rayeda laughed.

"I don't think that will be necessary T7 but it's good to know you're always looking out for me."

"T7-01 + Jedi = Partners!" T7 chirped as he wobbled happily.

Laughing Rayeda rubbed T7 on the top of his dome and said, "Aw, I love you too little guy. Well I need to go get prepared for what is sure to be a stressful mission, keep an eye on things for me here, will ya?"

"T7-01 + Orders = Results!" T7 chirped as he stopped wobbling in a feeble attempt to stand at attention.

Laughing once again at the antics of her beloved companion, Rayeda gave T7 one last pat and turned to head back to her room where she would spend the rest of her time in hyperspace maintaining her lightsabers, gear and meditating.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review all constructive criticism is welcome as is ideas for the story and any questions.**

**Now here are a few things that have come up from some PM's sent to me by a reader that could use some opinions on, so please review and tell me what you think.**

**The main characters in the story are going to probably be Revan, Rayeda, Anakin and Obi-Wan. Now for Obi-Wan I want to do a romance between him and Siri Tachi. As for Anakin I will probably keep the Padme and Anakin romance but if anyone has an idea for someone else, review and tell me and I will keep it in mind and see how it fits with my idea for the story. As for Revan I am leaning toward a no romance. I am instead looking at having Satele Shan play a larger part than I originally planned and having Revan and Satele developing their sort of almost Father, Daughter relationship. For Rayeda I am not sure if I want a romance at all, or an OC or some other character. A Rayeda X Mace Windu romance has been mentioned to me but I am not sure about that just because the prequel jedi won't come into contact with the new order for quite some time, and I plan on revising the new order's code to allow more emotion and compassion probably.**

**Now for the next bit after this Foundry and HK arc I will probably have Revan and Rayeda going around the galaxy preparing for creating their new order so any ideas for planets to go to and or ideas for what they should do are welcome. I currently plan on a trip to possibly; Voss, Rakata and Nar Shadda.**

**So please tell me what you think, Review, favorite, follow all of that good stuff :) thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Clearence to the Foundry

**First off, thank you to; RAD092515 for favoriting this story, and TATSKUKIxICHIGO and Kiukun-Nadralexe for following.**

**Next I will do my best to answer your questions in your reviews.**

**Guest: Well would be nice if you could make an account so I didn't have to list you like that but whatever, you know who you are. Anyway, yah, I think I will keep the Anakin/Padme relationship because like you said it leads to Anakin's fall and redemption and in this story **_****Spoiler** **__**I plan on having Anakin fall to the dark side, but their will be differences so don't worry and a different end result as well. **Spoiler** **_**Mace Windu X Rayeda, was an idea suggested to me, so it's still really iffy, and I'm not sure how well it would go since Rayeda probably won't even meet Mace Windu till the beginning of the Clone Wars at the absolute earliest, so we will see depending on if a lot of people want that.**

**MEleeSmasher: You don't need to be immortal to affect the future, the whole point of the vision at the beginning was for them to be informed of what would soon happen, so now 3000 years in advance they can start a plan of action, I'd say that would make them capable of affecting the future. As for how they will be there in the future **_****spoiler** They will use a little thing called cryo/carbonate chambers **spoiler****_** now I'm not sure if that would actually work with the technology of star wars but that is how it's going to go here so just deal with that. **

**K well here is a bit of a larger chapter for you guys, well it's the largest I have ever written in one go so far, so I hope you enjoy it. Tons of action in this one that I am pretty proud of. Enjoy the part 1 of the foundry arc!**

* * *

**Star Wars: A New Age**

**Ch 4: Clearance to Enter the Foundry**

"Coming out of hyperspace in 3..., 2..., 1." Rayeda announced to her passenger as the "Sentinel of the Future" exited hyperspace into the Sigil system. "Alright, we are running dark with minimal power to the thrusters bringing us into the shadow of Sigil-5's moon." With that all the pair could do was wait with bated breaths as they floated toward the dark side of Sigil-5's moon. "And entering sensor shroud of the moon in 30 seconds..., 15 seconds..., 5 seconds..., and we are out of sensor range." Rayeda declared with a relieved sigh.

"Alright bring her around and get some sensors on Sigil-2, I want to see what we are going to be dealing with here." Revan said and with that Rayeda brought up the Sentinel's engine's and brought them into a high orbit around Sigil-5's moon. As soon as the Sentinel came into a suitable position, Rayeda started up the Sentinel's scanners.

"Looks like the Sith are trying to stay inconspicuous here, I'm reading three Imperial frigates and a single Delta-class carrier guarding the Foundry. So at most; we will have to deal with anything up to 5 squadrons of Mark VI Supremacy-class starfighters."

"I'm not so sure about our odds in that kind of a fight, scan the foundry for any transports that are still running warm." Revan said.

"I'm reading five such transports, likely offloading supplies."

"Alright, here is a plan, we should wait for another such transport to come in to offload supplies, we will run dark then follow them in under the shroud of their engine exhaust which should hide us from their sensors so we can get up close and jam the carrier's hangar blast doors before they know what hit them. From there we can take out the enemy frigate's targeting systems so that they will be forced to retreat from the battle. After that we should have enough time to enter the foundry and activate it's hyperspace drive and escape before the Empire can respond." Revan declared proudly.

"And if anything goes wrong?" Rayeda questioned smugly.

"We improvise."

"Works for me." Rayeda declared before sitting back in the Captain's chair with Revan heading back to his quarters as they settled in to wait for a transport to arrive so their plan could begin.

* * *

Hours later, alarms began to blare around the Sentinels cockpit bringing Rayeda's attention to her ship's sensor boards.

"We have a large hyperspace anomaly coming in just on the edge of the system!" Rayeda informed Revan as he ran into the cockpit.

"Somehow I doubt a typical transport will be making such a large hyperspace anomaly." Revan grumbled somberly.

"Ship just came out of hyperspace, ship's silhouette is reading as a Gage-class transport!"

Revan swore at this, Gage-class transports were no typical transports, measuring in at just over 500 meters they were outfitted with heavy and light turbo laser batteries capable of dealing with both enemy cruisers and starfighters. This would add an extra heavily armed ship to the enemy's forces in the upcoming space battle unless they could deal with the Gage-class before it could coordinate with the rest of the imperial defense flotilla.

Just then Rayeda started up the Sentinel's engines and sped out of the shadow of Sigil-5's moon toward the Gage-class just as it was passing by.

"What are you doing!" Revan yelled, horrified as their small corvette raced toward the Gage-class.

"Like you said! Improvising!" Rayeda replied grinning madly as she closed the distance between the Sentinel and her target. Meanwhile Revan was completely speechless and just sank down into the co-pilot's seat.

Rayeda however was having the time of her life, she lived for this sort of thing, she showed her worth as one of the Republic's most skilled pilots as she dived in so close to the transport's hull that it couldn't detect her as she fired a pair of proton torpedoes at the ship's communication array then rolling away from the ensuing explosion. Then knowing she wouldn't have much time before the ship's captain realizes just what had happened and raises the ship's shields, Rayeda took her ship into a spin sending the Sentinel towards the front of the Gage-class which is where the ship's hangar bay is located. Within seconds the Sentinel was above the hangar which was Rayeda's destination so once again Rayeda took advantage of all the upgrades that she personally installed in her ship to pull off a loop toward the hangar door which would have torn a normal corvette to pieces as she then proceeded to ram the Sentinel straight through the closed blast doors of the hangar which then was forced to seal off the breach with its ray shields.

"Ok T7, you and C2 lock down the ship once we leave, we'll be back before you know it." Rayeda said as she brought the scratched but strangely not even dented Sentinel to a smooth landing in the middle of a flaming hangar deck.

Jumping up and spinning around Rayeda finally noticed the look on Revan's face as he had turned as green as a normal human being could get and looked like he was about to throw a tantrum. "Ah come on Revan you'll get used to it if you hang around me long enough. Come on, we got an Imperial ship to storm!" Rayeda called laughing as she jogged over to the exit of her ship. Revan finally shook off his nauseous and shocked state and grabbed his fallen double bladed lightsaber and cautiously walked after Rayeda.

* * *

When Rayeda opened the door to her ship she was greeted with a few sights; her ship was looking just as pristine and sleek as ever with its Black and Red paint job, she had 'accidently' destroyed a lot of crates in the hangar which likely carried a good amount of the ship's arms, ammo and supplies. The final thing she noticed was half a dozen surviving Imperial troopers were getting up and after shaking off their dazed state they glared at her (or at least their helmets did). Immediately she found half a dozen perfectly aimed shots heading straight for her, in response she ignited both of her lightsabers and sweeped them in front of her, the purple and copper blades sending the bolts away from her. As the troopers prepared to fire another volley of shots, Rayeda force leaped at their firing line and used the force to sweep them all off their feet.

"Surrender and I will spare your lives!" Rayeda called out to them as she held her sabers pointing at the half dozen soldiers sprawled out groggily around her.

No one surrendered and strangely no one disputed her either which she soon discovered the reason for; they had all fallen unconscious.

"Ok well that works." Rayeda declared cheerfully.

"Come on enough playing around we have probably only half an hour before this ship gets within viewing range on the Imperial flotilla, then they will see the damage you caused to it and connect the dots, we have to get to the bridge quickly!" Revan called to Rayeda as he walked past her grinning that he didn't have to do anything.

Soon they found themselves running through the halls of the Imperial transport ship heading full speed towards the bridge, everyone who got in their way was either quickly decapacitated or sent running for their lives back to their rooms. Soon with just ten minutes to spare they made it too the bridge.

"Think we should knock?" Revan said grinning, proud of how they had just ran their way through an imperial warship in just twenty minutes.

"I'll do the honours." Rayeda replied, walking up towards the doors to the bridge of the ship.

As Rayeda tapped the door with her knuckles the door suddenly deformed and flew into the bridge and smashed into a control panel crushing a figure underneath. "Oops, that was an accident." Rayeda declared to the bridge grinning fiercely.

"Apprentice! Nooooooooo! You will die for that Jedi!" Cried a distraught Sith Master as he drew his brilliant crimson coloured blade.

Rayeda was about to bring her lightsabers up to block the charging Sith Master when Revan dived in front of her and parried away the Sith Master's attack with his green coloured double bladed lightsaber. Blocking another attack from the Sith Master he calmly called to Rayeda, "Go! Set the ship on a collision course with the Imperial carrier! I'll take care of this one!"

Conceding to Revan's plan, Rayeda used the force to push the remaining bridge crew out of the bridge and proceeded to the navigation controls. Quickly manipulating the thrusters, she lined up the ship with the Imperial Delta-class carrier. Then moving to the engine controls, she set the engines to overdrive and quickly swiped her saber through the navigation board, severing all the controls before she headed back to meet up with Revan.

* * *

"I am Darth Venrack! I will rip you apart Jedi!" The Sith Master screeched as he lunged at Revan with his lightsaber.

Revan did not respond as he brought his saber up in a diagonal upwards sweep which forced deflected the sith's blow and forced the sith to jump backward. The sith let loose with a torrent of lightning in response forcing Revan to brake off his charge to gather himself and hold back the lightning with the force. Gathering the lightning and the force around his palm, Revan let loose the torrent of energy back at the sith which the sith then deflected into a nearby wall panel which short circuited and burned the sith who howled in rage.

Revan took advantage of the sith's distraction and collapsed the ceiling on top of the sith who was stunned by the attack and therefore too slow to do anything as Revan approached him and threw him into a wall, sending the sith unconscious.

Revan spotting Rayeda just leaving the bridge, quickly used the force to throw a pile of crates in to the door way of the bridge before Revan and Rayeda raced back through the Imperial carrier back to their ship.

Quickly making it back to their ship with just a couple minutes to spare before the ship would come into viewing range of the Imperial flotilla they dashed inside as T7 closed the hatch behind them and Rayeda jumped into the pilot's seat and immediately took off as T7 retracted the landing gear.

Leaving the hangar with the Imperial flotilla just barely coming into sight, Rayeda flipped the ship upside down and hugged the belly of the Gage-class transport, quickly making her way to the rear where the engines were glowing like mini suns. Rayeda set the ship to match the pace of the bigger ship's shadow and soon they were watching and waiting anxiously as the ship closed in on the Imperial flotilla.

"Revan, we are nearly within range of the Imperial flotilla, you better get onto the turrets just in case." Rayeda suggested not taking her eyes off of the view screen displaying the rapidly growing Imperial flotilla which was beginning to gather and face the unresponsive Gage-class transport speeding toward their ranks.

"Well here goes nothing then, eh?" Revan muttered as he sat down at one of the turret control stations.

Rayeda merely grunted in response, completely focused on the task at hand.

Once the Gage was a mere thirty seconds away from impact on the front of the Imperial flotilla, the Imperials finally realized what was going on and desperately tried to correct their course heading.

This proved nearly futile however as the Gage slammed through and decimated a third of the Delta-carrier and ended up ramming directly into one of the three frigates completely destroying it.

At this point Rayeda decided it was time to make themselves known as she dashed away from the shadow of the now decimated Gage-class transport and dashed a short distance toward the Delta-class carrier's somehow intact hangar. Just making it within range to fire lasers at the locking mechanisms on the doors before a second squadron had the chance to launch, however a single squadron had already launched, so this was going to make Rayeda's job a bit more difficult.

Rolling away from the disabled hangar Rayeda found herself with four out of the twelve Supremacy fighters that had made it out of the hangar of the soon to be dead in space Delta carrier.

Manoeuvring around the fighter's attempts to shoot her ship, Rayeda circled around the Delta carrier before making a run on where according to her prior knowledge of said class of ship's layout should be its main reactor. Continuing to weave to stay out of the firing zones of the now six fighters on her tail, Rayeda fired a single drilling missile directly at the location of the reactor of the ship.

Pulling away from the vicinity of the ship she had just delivered a fatal blow too, she just managed to reach a safe zone before the ship exploded, taking five of the fighters that had been tailing her with it.

Congratulating herself briefly, Rayeda then swung her ship in a quick 180 degree turn before barraging the fighter that had been tailing her with lasers.

Three more fighters quickly converged on her forcing her to break into more evasive manoeuvres as she raced her way towards the two remaining frigates that had finally regrouped and were starting to bring their Mass Energy lasers to bear on the Sentinel.

Quickly they opened up sending a hail of lasers flying at the Sentinel while the fighters behind Rayeda separated in anticipation of this. Rayeda had noticed this however and had no problem rolling her ship out of the way of the hail of lasers just in time. Quickly crossing within the range of the frigates lasers, Rayeda soon brought the three fighters on a high speed chase between the two frigates staying as close as possible to the large vessels. This proved too much for two of the Imperial pilots as they both met their ends through glancing hits against the hull of one of the frigates. While the final fighter was dealt with by Revan who brought the full power of the weapons suite on the Sentinel to bear against the lone fighter.

Taking advantage of the lull in resistance Rayeda loosed another of her special drill missiles into the hull of one of the frigates again scoring a direct hit against the reactor destroying on frigate and sending the other into a tumble which Rayeda was eager to take advantage of.

The Sith threw a loop whole into her plans however when T7 reported, "New Fighter = Foundry Departure. New Fighter + Squadron = Attacking Jedi!" T7 squealed nervously. Soon Rayeda noticed why.

The three Supremacy fighters were approaching her along with one of the Sith Empire's Fury-class Interceptors. Fury-class interceptors were only given to Sith in the Empire's navy as far as Rayeda knew and this was soon confirmed as Rayeda sensed the malice and rage emanating from the new fighter.

Knowing that this fight would not be as easy as the others, Rayeda called to T7, "T7 unlock the safety locks and activate the crash shield!"

"Safety locks = unlocked, Crash Shield = Maximum Power" T7 replied with a knowing calmness to his voice.

"What are you doing Rayeda!" Revan yelled as a realization began to dawn on him.

"You'll see." Rayeda replied before immediately cutting her engines and engaging forward thrusters allowing herself to grin as the four fighters that were on her tale sped by and she restarted the engines to race after them.

Almost immediately Rayeda managed to take down two of the Supremacy fighters with her lasers but the third proved elusive as it zoomed around the last remaining imperial frigate, while the Fury broke off to try to flank the Sentinel again.

Soon Rayeda found herself with the Fury on her flank again getting uncomfortably close with its shots and even landing a number of them.

After another shot, Rayeda decided that she had had enough and threw her ship into a on the spot 180 degree turn and zoomed straight at the fury which tried to take evasive manoeuvres but the Sentinel hit its left side sending the fury ricocheting straight into the nearby Imperial frigate destroying it.

With that Rayeda came around for a run on the final frigate, which was met with the resistance of the final Supremacy fighter and the frigate's laser turrets.

"T7, Divert power to forward shields!" Rayeda cried as the laser turrets and the Supremacy fighter lined up on her ship.

"Forward Shields = 300%" T7 declared proudly.

Almost immediately afterwards Rayeda manoeuvred her way through the hail of lasers taking a number of hit but the forward shields held strong. As she got through the hail of lasers, she lined up on the final Supremacy and blew it out of existence as it tried in vain to get through the Sentinels extremely upgraded deflector shields.

Going in at full speed Rayeda let loose a final drill missile and pulled up and zoomed away toward the Foundry as the final Imperial frigate exploded into its own debris field.

"I love flying." Rayeda declared contently as she leaned back into her seat as her beloved ship approached the Foundry.

"You are insane, you know that right?" Revan stated, incredulously.

"Jedi + T7 = Heroes!" T7 stated protectively.

"My master is truly the greatest star pilot this galaxy has ever seen Master Revan, she is by no means insane, the day she becomes insane would be the day she replaces me." C2 stated matter of factly.

"I can't believe this, you must have programmed those two to worship you." Revan muttered while Rayeda merely smiled. '_It is great to be worshipped' _Rayeda thought with a smile.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought about everything, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Foundry

**First off, thanks to my new followers and favoritors; revan193, archer71, Jad826, Ben1987, god of all, and Omega-Saber.**

** God of all, thanks for reviewing and I do not plan on stopping this story any time soon if at all. I might have to slow down updates due to school coming around soon and work is always there but I will do my best to keep regular updates happening. Thanks and I am so happy that you like my story.**

** K well this is a slightly longer chapter than last time, don't get to used to this though, the only reason they are this long is because that is how long it takes me to finish the part that I wanted done and in this case its fighting in the Foundry and getting some idea on what role the Foundry will play in the rest of my story.**

** Well here we go and enjoy the Second Battle of the Foundry!**

* * *

**Star Wars: A New Age**

**Ch 5: The Foundry**

"Landing in 5..., 4..., 3..., 2..., 1..., Landing gear locked, engines powering down, we are good to go." Rayeda declared as she brought the Sentinel down to a landing in the Foundry's main hangar bay.

"There are a lot of them out there, this should be interesting." Revan stated as he leaned against the cockpit's viewport watching at least a dozen sith warriors enter the hangar and take a ready stance as the rest of the hangar's occupants retreated further into the Foundry. "We should wear masks so no one on the Foundry recognizes us, just in case, we wouldn't want our cover blown this early." Revan points out as he puts on his newly customized Mandalorian mask as well as handing Rayeda a visor.

"Lets not keep them waiting then!" Rayeda said jumping out of the Captain's chair and slipping on the visor Revan handed her. "T7, lock down the ship then meet us outside of the ship, we are going to need your help in accessing the Foundry's systems." With that Rayeda and Revan quickly rushed down the ramp of the ship, lightsabers drawn and ignited, to face the Foundry's first line of defense.

* * *

"Jedi!" A few of the sith snarled, drawing and igniting their lightsabers as they watched the two jedi run down the ramp of the Sentinel. "I will enjoy this, destroy them brothers! No mercy!" A sith juggernaut cackled as he charge at the two jedi waiting for them in ready positions.

Worried about getting forced back against her ship, Rayeda sent a message through the force to Revan indicating that they would split up the sith. Bracing herself, Rayeda force leaped at a charging juggernaut to her left. The juggernaut moved to block her strike as she came down at him but in mid air Rayeda shifted her position and focused the force around her before slamming down using her momentum and the force to sweep the nearby sith off their feet.

Immediately taking advantage of several of the sith being stunned, Rayeda engaged two of the unaffected sith immediately by throwing one of her lightsabers at them which they dodged and continued their charge at her. Unfazed, Rayeda called her lightsaber back to her bringing it low towards one of the sith duo just as he was about to reach her. Sensing the danger, the sith leaped upwards over the saber and began to position himself to launch himself at Rayeda. Grabbing her now returned lightsaber, Rayeda swung one of her lightsabers against the sith's, pushing it aside as she swung her second in a downwards arc slicing straight through the sith, slicing through his shoulder and chest.

Sensing an attack coming from her left, Rayeda brought her purple main hand lightsaber up to block an overhead swing coming from the sith to her left. Instead of braking the lock, the sith continued to push, slowly pushing down on Rayeda. Just as Rayeda was about to bring her copper offhand blade up to help give her the advantage in this saber lock, she felt almost a scream of warning from the force, making her swing her lightsaber behind her, decapacitating a sith's arm just as it was lunging toward her back. Sensing another attacker, Rayeda used the force to grab her would be backstabber and throw him into another sith attacking her from her blind spot, sending them both flying into a wall dazed. Still getting no respite, a sith jumped at her from the right bringing down his saber against her main hand forcing Rayeda into a double saberlock, which she had low chances of winning.

Steadying herself against both sith who were slowly pushing her downward, she centered herself in the force before pushing up with all of her might and letting lose a huge force repulse, sending both sith flying into walls, crushing their bodies. Taking advantage of the respite Rayeda took account of her situation. She had killed three sith warriors while two of the sith she had dazed cautiously took up positions around her while a Sith Juggernaut closed in on her with a gleeful look in his eyes. Deciding that odds were on her side, Rayeda took a quick glance at Revan seeing him use his unbreakable defense to take out a couple of sith, leaving him in a standoff between him and three marauders who were doing their best to use their speed to get past his defenses.

Sensing that Revan was not yet fatigued, Rayeda turned her attention back to the only real threat to her at the moment.

"I'm going to have fun crushing you, Jedi!" The enormous Juggernaut snarled before leaping at her with a powerful overhead strike crashing against both of her lightsabers, leaving her open as the Juggernaut punched her in the stomach sending Rayeda reeling back. Regaining her wits just in time to see the juggernaut come at her with a horizontal swing of his saber, Rayeda somersaulted backwards underneath the ark of his saber before leaping at her opponent brining him into a defensive stance. Changing her trajectory in mid air, Rayeda landed just under his guard before spinning into a roundhouse kick to his neck before kneeing him in the gut causing the enormous sith to stumble backwards.

Rayeda didn't let him nurse his pride, closing the distance between them before unleashing a flurry of combos, pressing her opponents defense. Getting desperate the Juggernaut force pushed her backwards which Rayeda managed to land after flying backwards a few meters, finding the two sith warriors that had been watching, leaping at her.

Immediately falling into the force, Rayeda flew under the first sith's leap, ending up behind him ending his life with a stab. Without pausing Rayeda immediately threw her offhand saber into the chest of the other warrior ending his life as well.

Sensing the newly rejuvenated Juggernaut leaping at her, Rayeda blocked his overhead strike with her main hand while calling back her offhand lightsaber before unleashing her Juyo form against the Juggernaut. Striking in every which way, randomly and forcefully which was made even more effective using her two lightsabers, the Juggernaut was forced backwards before his slid by a dead body throwing off his foot work ever so slightly but it was enough for Rayeda to get under his guard, push him off balance and thrust both her blades into his chest.

Thankful that the Juggernaut had fallen, Rayeda turned just in time to watch Revan hit the last Marauder off balance and switch from his Soresu form to his Ataru to quickly finished off the Marauder.

"Jedi + Lesser Jedi = Great Team!" T7 commented as he rolled down the ramp to the two jedi standing in the middle of a dozen incapacitated sith.

"Lesser Jedi!" Revan said, "This is your doing isn't it Rayeda!"

"You're not getting a word out of me!"

"Fine, let's just get going.

With that the trio, moved out of the hangar and into the rest of the Foundry with Revan leading the way. Resistance was significantly lighter throughout the rest of the Foundry but Revan and Rayeda could sense an extremely powerful dark aura coming from the control center of the Foundry. Which meant that the Sith knew what they were after and was confident to be able to stop them. With that they finally made it to the control room.

"Well here we go, T7, remember to stay back, let Revan and I handle the up close combat." Rayeda stated in anticipation of the upcoming fight.

"T7 + Jedi + Lesser Jedi = Indomitable Force!"

"Okay let's do this." Rayeda said, grinning as she sliced the control panel and opened the door to the control room.

* * *

Entering the room they saw a lone figure in the room. He was dressed in red and black medium armored robes and carried two sabers on his utility belt. He was probably in his thirties but the dark side corruption made him look twice that and likely feel that old as well.

"Do you know what this is?" The Sith inquired mockingly as he pointed at a set of parts neatly placed beside each other on the floor. "This is the HK droid of the great Revan, both Revan and his droid here were killed in defiance against the sith, what better luck do you think you will have?" Revan gritted his teeth in anger as he saw what had happened to his favorite droid.

"You Jedi have proved to be a serious nuisance, I will take great pleasure in destroying you to prove myself to Emperor Malgus. Then soon this facility will give us the fleets and armies we need to overrun the Republic once and for all!" The Sith declared, cackling as he turning to face them.

The Sith ignited two crimson sabers and immediately jumped at them while Rayeda sensing this coming, copied him. The two dual wielders clashed in mid air before Rayeda quickly backed off, feeling that he has much greater strength than her.

Nodding at each other Revan and Rayeda both jumped at the Sith forcing the Sith into a Soresu form with their four blades against his two. As they both unleashed flurries against the Sith's defenses, they found his defenses nearly impenetrable.

Revan getting an idea, backed off slightly while Rayeda continued to press the Sith's defenses. Revan then using the force ripped up the floor tiles beneath the Sith's feet causing him to stumble. Immediately both Rayeda and Revan went in all out, becoming blurs as they attacked the off balance sith, quickly they scored a number of hits but somehow they were all blocked from doing any real harm by the sith's armor.

"Hahaha! This is hilarious, you have no chance against me puny jedi!" The sith taunted as he continued to block the onslaught of sabers slashing at him every which way.

"Agh! What is this! I can't see! Noooooooo! You will pay for this Jedi!" The sith cried as a flash bang went off right in his face, which thankfully both Revan and Rayeda were warned by T7 of it.

Pressing their attack Rayeda and Revan quickly gained the upper hand, with the sith showing weariness.

"Nooooo! This is not how I will go out! I am destined for great things!" The sith cried!

Just as Revan went in for a opening, the sith screamed in pain then let loose a enormous force lightning repulse which sent both Revan and Rayeda flying backwards stunned.

Struggling to stand up Revan barely saw the Sith jump at Rayeda and force her back onto the floor in a saber lock before stomping upon her stomach and sending force lightning straight into her causing her to scream and struggle to hold her lightsabers against the Sith's.

Revan finally getting his bearings force pushed the Sith causing him to tumble off into a roll before sending force lightning at both Revan and Rayeda both of which began to block it with their sabers but while it was slowly seeping away at their strength, the sith seemed to be just growing in power. That is until T7 sprayed the sith with cleaning fluid and then electrocuted him giving him a taste of his own medicine.

The sith quickly overcame the pain and backhanded T7 sending the droid flying but not before T7 could drop a thermal detonator at the sith feet blowing up and throwing the Sith against a wall.

When the sith rose he was blackened and scorched but even angrier than before. The sith keyed something into his comlink and before long what looked like three HK-51 droids dropped in from the ceiling forcing Revan to focus on them while Rayeda did her best with the sith. The HKs were wielding vibroblades and so they charge straight at Revan when he turned to face them. Running straight at them into a kick, he knocked one back while swinging his saber around horizontally but was blocked by one of the droid's vibroblades. Revan remembering a weak point on HK-47's power regulator, used the force to quickly shatter the power regulators on the HK-51s, the three HK droids immediately shut down.

Turning his attention back to the sith, he found the sith and Rayeda moving like blurs, never stopping. Knowing that if he just jumped in he would probably just get in Rayeda's way, Revan cloaked himself in the force before quietly moving behind the sith waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Rayeda seeing what Revan was doing, put as much strength as she had left into a horizontal slash which made the sith stumble into position before Rayeda started gathering as much force as she could into her hands. The sith noticing her lack of a defensive guard sliced at her but shifting her position slightly she let the attacks slice across herself, getting deep but non-fatal wounds before taking advantage of the position she found herself in now and using all of the built up force energy she found herself with, threw it at him sending him hurtling backwards straight onto the end of Revan's blade, piercing his chest and instantly killing him.

* * *

With the fight finally over, Rayeda limped over to T7 to check on him while Revan went over to the control station. Glancing over at HK-47, Revan knew he could fix him when he had some time, especially with the control of the Foundry now.

"Check the Foundry's logs to see if anyone escaped while we were fighting." Rayeda said, walking up with T7 beside her.

"One hyperspace capable shuttle is about to leave right now!"

"Can we get down there before it leaves?"

"No, it's too far."

"Any ships nearby which I can use to intercept them?"

"No none close enough, no automated attack probes either." Revan said thinking, "I had installed safeguards on the Foundry to make sure no one but me could use it to full capacity. If I just lift them, then I can build enough drones quickly to take out that shuttle before it makes it far enough away to go to hyperspace." Revan said, while typing away on a console furiously.

"There, that should do it, 10 attack drones nearly done being built..., and giving them attack vectors." Revan said before turning to the Foundry's scanners and watched the attack drones he just built swarm and destroy the escaping shuttle.

"That was too close." Rayeda sighed with relief.

"T7, see if you can find any logs on what the Sith have been building here, also check for any schematics they left in the Foundy's systems. I am going to see if I can get HK put back together." Revan said as he walked over to HK-47's pieces and started sifting through them.

"T7 + Foundry = Great Discovery's!" T7 said as he connected to a data jack in a control panel.

"Find anything T7?" Rayeda asked as she made her way up and sat down beside T7.

"T7 + New Information! New Information = Logs 123, 345. Data Packages 1138, 2217." T7 replied as the aforementioned logs and data packs appeared on a console holoprojector.

A Imperial officer appears on the holoprojection, "Video Log 123, we have 'acquired' HK-51 schematics from Czerka, using these base schematics and referencing subject 115 we have created the HK-52 schematics, dubbed Schematic 1138, featuring numerous upgrades to armor, photoreceptors, motor control and processing power. For the new Hunter Killer weaponry we have integrated, Imperial designed Mark 3 Flamer Gauntlets, eject able gauntlet vibroblades in both fists, a Imperial designed Mark 2 Jet Pack and a self destruct system which can be triggered either remotely or by the individual unit's choice. As for weaponry schematics that are attached to Schematic 1138, the CR-412 Multipurpose Assault rifle which can switch between automatic blaster fire, to x10 scoped high velocity rounds, to charged shockwave rounds. The newly made CZ-13 Multipurpose grenade schematics have also been included, these grenades can with a dial, charge its inner reactor to making it give off different kinds of blasts from Cryo to Radiation to Thermal. We will begin mass production of Schematic 1138 as soon as possible under orders from Emperor Malgus."

The holoprojection shuts off before it turns back on a second later showing the same Imperial officer, "Video Log 345, after intense research my technicians have found a way to modify the Foundry's factories in size and technique enough to accommodate the creation of starships up to the size of 2 kilometers squared. This restriction is only due to the Foundry's limited size and would take an unavailable amount of time and resources to expand it. For now we will be beginning production of a new Stealth Armada composed of Schematic 2217 to quickly reinforce the one currently under the command of Emperor Malgus. Check Schematic 2217 for more information on the XC-170C Spirit-Class Star Cruiser." Holoprojector shuts off.

"T7, bring up information on Schematic 2217." Rayeda said.

A holoprojector starts up displaying a triangular but sleek looking cruiser (Think a cruiser sized version of the X-70B Phantom from SWTOR). "The XC-170C Spirit Class Star Cruiser is Stealth Warship measuring in at 352 meters in length, 87 meters in width at its widest, and 56 meters in height at its tallest. The Spirit is equipped with 3 mark 4 engines and a Class 2.0 hyper drive. The Spirit is equipped with two Mark 4 Shield generators which cannot be run with the Stealth Generator due to interference of the spatial disruptors. The Spirit is equipped with 3 forward mounted Heavy turbo laser cannons and 5 medium turbo laser turrets. The Spirit has 2 Tractor beam generators equipped at the bow of the ship. The Spirit is equipped with one 45 meter in width, 117 meter in length and 27 meter in height hangar bay at the bow of the ship. The Spirit is capable of handling 5,000 tons of cargo which can be stored in either the Hangar or any of the numerous cargo bays spread throughout the ship. Navigation Computers, Communication Systems and Crew must all be installed at the time of deployment and kept updated to ensure the aforementioned do not become outdated." The Holoprojector then shut off.

"I like the look of those schematics, T7, bring up the production logs for Schematics 1138 and transfer control of the console to my datapad." Revan requested, walking over.

"Schematic 1138 Logs = On Display." T7 responded as the Holographic display activated showing a various statistics and logs. Revan began to work his way through the logs before he found what he was looking for. The Display zoomed in on one specific statistic; 137 units in standby, 3 units deactivated. Revan grinned at the number before working his way to the Foundry's production and maintenance control.

"What are we going to do about all those HK-52s? Surely they must be programmed to fight the Republic." Rayeda asked with a worried expression on her face.

"This won't be a problem, I'll just access their maintenance protocols... and then rewrite their friend and foe and their primary programming parameters... Imperials are now foes and Republic are friends... and their primary programming is to capture or kill any Imperials they come across." Revan said proudly with his quick work. "Let's see, now lets's deploy them to round up the remaining Imperials in the Foundry." Revan said as he sent out the activation orders to the dormant HK-52s.

Satisfied, Revan put away his datapad and went back over to HK-47's pieces and sat down.

"Don't you think that the Foundry could rebuild him for you?" Rayeda asked watching him tinker with HK's pieces.

"Nah, I would prefer to rebuild him myself and plus I want to add my own touch to him." Revan replied with a grin before setting his focus upon rebuilding his droid with pieces from the Foundry HKs.

"Ok well before you settle in for that, any idea where we should take the Foundry?" Rayeda asked gesturing at T7 who was hooking back up to the Foundry's control panel.

"You know what, let's go to these coordinates." Revan said as he went over and punched in a set of coordinates.

"What is there?" Rayeda asked as the Foundry's Hyper drive core activated and the Massive Space Factory and its asteroid farm were propelled away towards their destination and FTL speeds.

"Lehon." Revan replied simply.

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter? How was the fighting? What did you think of the Schematics and the way I'm changing the Foundry?**

** Sorry, I originally planned to have HK-47 alive and well in this chapter but I decided that it would be better to end it as the Foundry leaves for Lehon and because I didn't want to have a **_**"10 hours later"**_** just so Revan can finish rebuilding HK.**

** And for anyone who doesn't know, Lehon is the site of where Revan destroyed the Star Forge in Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 1. If you don't know what that was, then just look it up. ;P**

** Now I realize that this isn't exactly the end of the Foundry arc, this is the end of the Second Battle of the Foundry but next chapter we will have more doing things on the Foundry and most likely finally HK-47 will come into play! Yay.**

** Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for Reading! **


	6. Chapter 6: Enroute to Lehon

**Thanks to all my new followers and favoritors for following and favoriting :)**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: Hello guest or whatever your real name/aliase/anything I should call you other than guest :), anyway Thanks! I'm glad you liked the fighting scenes as for Rayeda being more the focus, I understand that I need to split it up better and I will do my best to do just that, just sometimes I like sticking to one character for an entire scene, or one character has a better picture of the scene, but either way I will do my best to make it more equal to give all my characters their screen time. Thanks for the review!**

**Fan01: As I have said for a previous reviewer who reviewed in another language, I will do my best to reply by translating it with Google translate. I won't try to translate it back because 1: I'm not sure how accurate it will be and 2: it seems like you all can already read my story anyway. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to review, now to your questions, I believe the translator translated this right so I will do my best. **

**You wanted to know how Revan and Rayeda will acquire people for ships and fighters, the way I'm doing this could be called a form of militarization of the new Jedi Order I'm creating but basically all of the Jedi I'm bringing in too Tython after the Second Great Galactic War will be living together on Tython and possibly the whole Tythonian system, and I will have them change the code a bit to allow relationships and such. So basically you will see a lot of jedi families and such. In other words all the jedi will be marrying each other and repopulating the planet over the next 3600 years or however long. So that takes care of the man power I believe, and then like any society there will be different roles so a lot of the jedi will join Revan's forces as the defense fleet of Tython.**

**As for if Revan will build a new Star Forge, I don't think I will have him do so. 1 because with the Foundry he can modify it to also build starships or at least the pieces then he can use construction droids and such to finish building them. 2 If he used the star forge for 3600 years he would be able to get a fleet that could crush Palpatine's Empire 50 times over. So I hope you see my reasons for this, but any suggestions are welcome as always.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading, with school coming up, I will probably be slower with updates but I will do my best with keeping up regular updates so don't worry.**

**Now onto the chapter, this is mainly about reintroducing HK, my attempts to write him, some plans for the future, exploring the Foundry a bit and T7 and Rayeda having some fun with using the Foundry to create some schematics of T7's. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Star Wars: A New Age**

**Ch 6: Enroute to Lehon**

Click. "And he is fixed and more powerful than ever!" Revan cried in delight as he looked at his finished product. "I'm lucky the sith didn't damage HK's memory corePh."

"I was kind of hoping that he would be docile but apparently that is too much to hope for from a Hunter Killer droid." Rayeda commented.

"Ah, get used to it! If things go according to plan we're going to have an army of Hunter Killer droids at our beck and call." Revan stated euphorically.

"Oh no." Rayeda mumbled before she her attention back to the Foundry's databanks to continue going over the capabilities of the Foundry.

Revan just grinned at her discomfort before going back to preparing HK-47 for reactivation. He had taken this chance with the near infinite possibilities given by the Foundry to do some upgrades to HK the main ones of which were; A jet pack that can be deployed from compartments in the back of HK's chassis, new photoreceptors with ranges of up to 5 kilometers, a new processor which improves HK's reaction time by at least 10 times and more versatile joints to allow for better close quarters combat to name a few. For weapons, Revan installed a new flame thrower, gauntlet vibroblades, rifle and grenades from the HK-52 schematics, with a few of his own upgrades of course.

Reaching behind HK to hit the start up button hidden underneath HK's chassis, Revan stepped back and waited to see the result of his work.

Slowly HK-47's inner workings started up and could be heard as they started working to bring HK back online. After a few seconds HK's eyes lit up their crimson red. "Start up diagnostics complete. Weapon systems: Active. Motor control: Active. Master vs Foe Identification System: Active. Assassination Protocol Active. Chassis Integrity: 100%. Communication Protocols: Active. Memory Bank Integrity: 100%. Photoreceptors: Activating... Active." HK quickly looked around taking in his surroundings. "Greeting: Master! It is good to see that you terminated those Sith meat bags and maintained control of this station! Statement: It just warms my processor thinking about the ways you could have ripped apart those meat bags for damaging my image of perfection!"

"Erm, HK, it's good to see you too but things didn't exactly go that well on the-"

"Assurance: Nonsense Master! We would not be standing here on the Foundry building my new Hunter Killer army if you hadn't triumphed!"

"Ok, think whatever you want HK."

"Statement: Oh thank you master! Declaration: I will dedicate a quarter of my processor to simulating ways you could have avenged me against the infinite army of meat bags! Inquiry: Master what is the status of our plans?"

"Ok, a lot happened while you were ... inactive. This could take a bit."

"Assurance: Do not worry master! Statement: I am currently using 25% of my processor to simulate the deaths of sith meat bags, 10% to monitor and improve on the Foundry's production, 15% to simulate usage of these new upgrades that you no doubt graciously gave me. Assurance: Do not worry master, I have a full 50% of my processing power to dedicate to listening to and perfecting your new plan."

"Ok, good to hear-" Revan started.

"Warning: T Series Astromech Unit Detected. Declaration: Unit T7-01 state your purpose here and relation to the terribly annoying Astromech unit T3-M4." HK stated pointing his blaster rifle over at T7 and Rayeda who were watching the exchange.

"T7-01 + T3-M4 = 0 Relation points." T7 warbled nervously, wobbling over to hide behind Rayeda.

"Revan get HK to stand down!"

"HK stand down, they aren't hostile!"

"Statement: Oh master I do hope you haven't become a pacifist while I was disassembled." HK said still pointing his rifle at T7 and Rayeda who had pulled out one of her lightsabers but hadn't activate it yet.

"HK we are going to be working with these two for the next long while so you are going to have to get used to them."

"Statement: Oh fine master, I do hope that I get to terminate something soon though, my joints feel like they haven't terminated any meat bags in a while master, please tell me it is not so." HK pleaded somehow sounding desperate.

"It does not matter HK, I am sure you will have the chance soon enough."

"Accepting Statement: If you say so master."

"Anyway back to what has happened while you were deactivated."

While Revan caught HK-47 up on recent events, Rayeda and T7 snuck out of the control room of the Foundry.

"I swear sometimes, Revan is unbelievable! He programmed that droid into a maniacal killer!" Rayeda grumbled, seriously annoyed while T7 just warbled an acknowledgement.

Soon as they walked among the halls of the Foundry they came upon one of the many staging areas where constructed units are deployed.

Peaking inside the room, Rayeda shivered as she saw a dozen HK-52 units either powering up or moving out to patrol the Foundry.

"HK-47 + HK-52 x 12 = Nervous T7-01." T7 nervously warbled, wobbling on the spot.

"You're not the only one getting nervous due to all these Hunter-Killer droids T7. Let's move on." Rayeda relied before quickly moving away from the HK-52s, unconsciously avoiding them in the hallways.

"You know T7, the Foundry could actually be pretty useful for things other than war if you think about it, you could make agriculture or construction droids, I think we should start working on making some designs for more temples and residences to make on Tython since we are probably going to be there for a while." Rayeda said after walking by another production line that looked capable of producing pieces of ships.

"T7 + Oil Bath Tub?" T7 chirped.

"Yes T7, we could even make you a Oil Bathtub." Rayeda replied before T7 stopped suddenly.

"What's up T7?" Rayeda asked before T7's holoprojector turned on displaying a large and fancy Bathtub with the dimensions of 20 metres squared.

"T7 + Finished Schematics = Production Ready!" T7 warbled happily as he spinned around on the spot before heading off full speed for the main control room.

"Hey wait up T7!" Rayeda called out smiling at the little droid's newfound enthusiasm about the Foundry's capabilities.

"-And now we are on our way to Lehon." Revan said concluding his tale.

"Inquiry: What is our purpose in going to Lehon master?" HK asked just as T7 and Rayeda entered with a new bounce in her step and spin in T7's wheels.

Glancing at the pair curiously, Revan replied to HK, "You remember from our last visit HK, how the Rakata had a disruptor field surrounding the entire planet?"

"Declaration: Of course master! That is just one of over 200 entries I have stored in my memory banks about Subject: Lehon."

"Well, I plan on heading down to the Ancient Rakatan temple and trying to see if I can get any blueprints or figure out how to create such a field which we can then develop to use to defend Tython."

"Proud Statement: Master, I have just searched my memory banks and I still have the schematics for a shielding system which will shield against the disruptor field, shall I begin production?"

"Yes HK, that would be good, dedicate production lines 17 through 25 on this and set up a queue of 100 units."

"Condescending Statement: Just the thought of meat bags trying to get through a disruptor field without this shield just brings a glow to my processor master!" HK replied as he moved towards one of the consoles just as Rayeda and T7 quickly left the room both looking excited for whatever reason.

Getting curious Revan walked up to the console the two were working on and pulled up the last activated commands. Seeing the schematics and its status of construction in a production line, Revan sighed before going back to give HK a few last orders.

"Alright HK keep an eye on the production lines and notify me when we reach Lehon, I'm going to meditate on our mission." Revan said as he walked to the back of the control room and sat down to begin meditating.

"Proud Statement: Of course master! It shall be done to your utmost expectations while you work on maintaining your perfect form above meat bag standards!"

**So what did you think? Please review and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

** Next chapter will be arriving at Lehon finally (sorry it took so long), heading down to the surface, probably examining Rakata temples and more planning for the future. **

** Thanks for reading! So until next time, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lehon

**Reviews:**

**Revanchists unite:**** Thanks! I'm glad I'm doing alright. As for the new order initiates falling to the dark side, there will always be cases, the only question is; how much of it will I cover and under what circumstances will they be under. For example; the most common case would likely be some new order initiates falling to the dark side while training on Tython or such, romance won't be as big an issue because of my plans for the code although there will still be those who fall because of it. These will be numerous however and not really important to the story so I likely won't really cover many if any of these. Later though during the prequel age, I will likely have more fall due to contact with the sith, I'm thinking of Palpatine sort of breaking the rule of two in a way early by having more sith acolytes which the new jedi order will run into.**

**Trap3r:**** Isn't he the greatest :)**

**Guest:**** Hello again guest who may or may not be the same guest as usual :)**

**We will see what his relationship will be with HK, maybe I'll have R2 and T7 team up against HK, or maybe HK and T7 find a common foe. We will see :) **

**I was worried about my ability to get Lehon right so I didn't really put much description into this chapter, so I hope its bearable. **

**Also, I plan on trying to write a certain couple's romance for the next planet we head to. This will be my first time writing romance so I am going to get started with this early as practice and so I can get some comments on it early on. This pairing will be around for the rest of the story and they are a companion player pairing from SWTOR.**

**Star Wars: A New Age**

**Ch 7: Lehon**

"T7 enough bathing in your new oil tub! We just arrived at Lehon, we got to get ready to go!" Rayeda cried in exasperation before using the force to pick T7 out of the oil bath and forcing him through the drier and then depositing him out of the droids new favorite room all while T7 grumbled unappreciatively.

"T7 + Oil Bath Tub 2000 = Heaven! T7 + Lehon = Grime!"

"Give it a rest T7, your special oil bath tub isn't going anywhere, you can bath in it again when we get back." Rayeda sighed as T7 continued to warble angrily as they made their way to one of the Foundry's hangar bays.

**Later in a shuttle enroute to Lehon**

"Wow, with all I've heard about this place I had always thought it would be a, gloomy place I guess, but this! The entire place is like a huge resort, with a lot of rain forest mind you." Rayeda exclaimed looking out the shuttle's viewport to the landscape below them.

"T7 + Sand T7 + Grime, T7 = Stay Away From Water." T7 warbled.

"Proud Statement: I must thank you master! With my new waterproof armor, I will be able to drag this annoying Astromech here into the water to drown it's circuits, personally." HK stated to the entire cabin smugly.

"T7 + Electro Charger + Homicidal Hunter Killer + Water = Electrocution!" T7 warbledsmugly.

"Condescending Statement: I am sure my master will help me and failing so, fix me. Can you master even do the same if said meat bag tried?" HK stated as T7 began to wobble almost shivering in anger.

"OK! Enough! Both of you, we are landing now." Revan yelled breaking up the two droids who were about to attempt to rip each other apart. "How do droids give me more trouble than people sometimes." Revan grumbled under his breath as he deployed the landing gear and softly touched the shuttle down in a clearing which seemed to be in the same general area as where the Ebon Hawk landed last time he came here.

"Ok you lot, let's get out of this cramped shuttle, once I get back to the Foundry I am going to find some blueprints for a larger shuttle with a sealable cockpit." Revan declared shoving the shuttles occupants towards the shuttle's door.

Stepping outside of the shuttle Rayeda and T7 stopped to take a look around, they were on a beach bordering the sea and a lush rainforest, just a bit away they could see a few starships wrecks which were so eroded and decayed that they were barely distinguishable as former starships anymore. Revan and HK meanwhile strode away from the shuttle toward the rainforest forcing Rayeda and T7 to rush to follow them.

After a few hours of hiking the group finally makes it to the ruins of the Rakatan Temple.

"I barely sense the Rakata anymore, its almost as if they have scattered to the winds." Revan muses.

"Statement: It is likely that "The Elders and the Youth Rakata groups fought each other to near extinction. Conclusion: We won't be seeing Rakata much Master, my only regret is not being there to help them along."

"Let's keep going, we have a mission and I don't want to spend any more time than absolutely necessary here." Revan said before moving forward and reaching out with the force to probe his surroundings. "The Energy Shield appears to be down, we should be safe to enter."

"An entire civilization and people gone, I can see it all around us, cries of despair echo throughout these ruins. This is what could happen to the Jedi Order if we don't succeed." Rayeda said seeming to almost shiver as if a cold gust hit her.

"The Temple control Computer will be on the Temple's summit. We are nearly there, HK you can plug in there and get any data you can on the planetary disruption field first then afterwards anything else you can find."

"Proud Declaration: Of course Master! I will dissect the garbage dump's computer and find this mission critical data, your satisfaction is my Greatest Concern." HK proudly declared while Revan just stared at him.

"Statement: Other than killing of course."

"HK, just focus on the task at hand." Revan ordered, sighing thankfully as HK didn't speak back.

Taking an elevator up to the temple's summit, the group moved to the computer before HK started to work at getting the data from the computer.

Revan closed his eyes to meditate trying to ignore the visions of his previous encounter here on Lehon. How Bastilla wasn't herself and Revan had only just managed to convince her that what she was doing wasn't her. This planet is the source of so much of his pain, Revan wished once that he would never have to come back but as the force willed it, he had come back, one a few who had probably ever made it back.

"Proud Statement: Master, I have acquired ancient Infinite Empire schematics for the disruptor field. They can easily be translated into workable schematics for the Foundry." "Diminutive Statement: Other than that, I have only managed to acquire some ship based cloaking technology, I hope this is acceptable Master."

"That will be fine HK, lock the console and let's get going, I've had enough of this place." Revan said setting off for the elevator to head back down into the temple with Rayeda following making a mental note to ask what is having Revan so disturbed about Lehon.

** Hope the chapter was okay, I'll do better with the next one, I really just didn't have time to try to write more about Lehon, just not my place. I have alot of plans for the next part of the story, so look forward to that.**

** With school starting I will try to get a weekend upload schedule going but we will see what happens, do not fear however, I will definitely not abandon this story!**

** Please review and tell me what you thought, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Approaching Darkness

**Reviews:**

**revanchists unite: And IT Just Happened AGAIN! WHOA! ;) Thanks! I'm surprised you feel honored when I'm no where near as popular as some of the writers on Fanfiction but Thanks! Don't look a Gift Horse in the Mouth as they say! :)**

**GuestWithIdeas: Has THE GUEST finally gotten a username but not an account! Its and improvement I guess ;), I really have no idea. XO Anyway I'm glad you like how I did Revan and Rayeda, I tried to write them as best as I could to fit my personal image of them and I'm glad it worked out, although I admit I haven't put enough time into developing them as characters, hopefully I'll be able to do more of that soon enough.**

**As for spies in the Republic and Republic Jedi Order, that is something I already planned on doing but you gave me some good ideas for it so thanks! Yes there was an Organa family in SWTOR, maybe I'll make them a big part of this, maybe turn them into a whole Noble house of Tython Jedi supporters/spies ;), we will see. Now putting younglings into the Republic Jedi Order is a good idea, it sounds like the only way they could get in without attracting attention.**

**I agree that Rayeda should pair with an OC, so I will attempt to think one up or maybe she will pair with either the smuggler or the trooper if they come along, who knows? ;)**

**Now Mace taken in by the Tython jedi order is meh, cause he's got to be around for the prequel events, but how about if he is a spy for the Tython order? He would be way more powerful and knowledgeable and there would be parts centered on him sneaking around ;) I think I like the sound of that!**

**The Lone Courier Of XCOM: Thanks! I definitely enjoy this story and will enjoy continuing it! About longer chapters, I will do my best but for now this is just how much I can write on a chapter, because I know where I want to end a chapter to keep it seeming to flow well, I can try to add more detail in to lengthen chapters in the future but no promises.**

**I will be adding in a new perspective in this chapter which will expand into the addition of some new main characters. So tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Star Wars: A New Age**

**Ch 8: Approaching Darkness**

The trip back to the Foundry from Lehon was contemplative, Revan was obviously disturbed by Lehon and more specifically the Rakatan temple. '_I will talk to Revan about it once we get settled back in aboard the Foundry.'_ Rayeda thought to herself.

"Declaration: We are docking with the Foundry master." HK said, somehow sounding solemn, as if it knew what was going on with Revan. Soon afterwards the landing gear could be heard making contact with the hangar deck before the shuttle door slid open.

"I will be in the west storage bay for a bit, HK, watch over the Foundry for me." Revan said before walking off out of the hangar bay. "Proud statement: Of course Master, I will make sure nothing happens to the station while you tend to your meat bag needs, I will contact you if there are any developments." HK replied before leaving the hangar bay as well.

"T7 = Grimy/T7 + Oil Bath = Solution/T7 = Departing."

"Okay, see you later T7, I'm just going to wander for a bit." Rayeda replied before they both left the hangar bay headed in different directions; T7 off to find his Oil Tub and Rayeda in the direction Revan went.

After a while of walking throughout the massive mobile station, Rayeda finally sensed Revan stop in a cargo bay. Heading towards his location and making sure to broadcast her force presence so as to not surprise Revan, she entered the cargo bay. Sitting on top of a crate meditating was Revan, slowly and carefully approaching him she took a cross legged position on top of a parallel crate matching Revan.

"That planet is the cause of nearly everything that has nearly destroyed me in my life." Revan spoke suddenly.

"How so?"

"You know how I was turned against the Republic by the newly deceased Sith Emperor?"

"Of course, Master Shan herself put it down as a required read in the Archives on Tython."

"Huh, I'm not sure how I should feel about that but that is beside the point. When Malak and I returned to known space, the first thing we did was seek out the Star Forge. Here on this planet I took control of the Star Forge or so I thought. It would be more accurate to say the Star Forge itself imposed it's will upon me as a tremendous artifact of the Dark Side." Revan said before pausing, seeming to afraid to go on. Rayeda sent some subtle waves of comfort through the force to help Revan along. Soon he spoke again, "I committed terrible atrocities there, I was ruthless and showed no mercy to any who got in my way. Lehon is what tipped me beyond the edge of no return, I cannot speak of what I did there as the Dark Lord. Later on after I was redeemed and I was searching for the Star Forge to stop Malak, Lehon is where I encountered Bastilla immersed in the Dark Side. At that time I cursed Malak with all my passion but in the end I was the root of all of this pain. It feels like a never ending cycle, I cause pain, then Lehon comes around to give it all back to me tenfold."

Rayeda did not know what to say to Revan at this point, eventually she decided to let him get it all out. "Would you like to tell me about all of it? It could perhaps help if you talked about it all to help get over it or learn to live with it."

"I guess but we should probably start at the beginning..." Revan said before proceeding to tell Rayeda almost his entire life story starting near the end of the Mandalorian wars.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Watch Out Master!" A voice cried causing me to duck as a green coloured lightsaber flew through the air like a boomerang slicing through a Imperial Guardsman who was poised to strike me down from behind.

"Thank you Padawan, I did not even notice him there." I commented while swinging my own blue coloured saber in an arc to send a volley of blaster bolts back at their owners.

"You getting old, blind one?" Thandar Solo commented cockily while rolling to a new piece of cover before blasting a imperial soldier in the back with both of his blasters.

"Why do you persist to call my Master 'blind one', he is a Miraluka, don't you get that he can see through the force! Isn't that amazing? He is one of a rare breed that can do so! He is teaching me to do so now and I am trying my best to learn but it is truly difficult but amazing and unique at the same time!" My Padawan said trying to defend me before letting her mind wander.

"You all need to concentrate on the fighting before we all get killed!" Major Necarssa yelled over the sound of her blaster cannon laying down a huge volley of suppressing fire.

"Listen to the Major, we have to stop Malgus and his Stealth fleet quickly! Master Oteg is counting on us!"

"Oh alright Barsen'thor, I'll keep my trap shut." Thandar grumbled while nailing two imperial guards in their helmets.

* * *

Malgus sat in his throne on his new Space Station overlooking his Stealth fleet which utterly outmatched the attacking Republic forces. Soon he would force the rest of the Empire into submission with his forces then he would force the rest of the galaxy into a new age.

First however he had to deal with the pesky republic strike team that is currently making its way through his forces like a knife through butter. If they got to his throne room, he would deal with them personally, Malgus thought letting the exhilaration at the thought of such a challenge rush through and empower him.

"My Lord!" A Royal Guard; one of the few who he trusted enough to approach him, came forward kneeling.

"Speak!"

"As you know we had lost all contact with the Foundry as of three days ago, just a moment ago our tracking beacons aboard the Foundry came back online after it emerged from its unique FTL method. It had arrived at these coordinates in the unknown regions."

"Interesting." Malgus mused thinking about these new developments, it is obvious that the Foundry was somehow commandeered and stolen, how, he didn't know but what mattered now is that he knew where it is and he has a small window to catch it's trail.

"We have no time to play with these pathetic Republic troops." Evacuate the Station and set it up to self destruct. We will board the stealth carriers and head straight for the Foundry's coordinates."

"It shall be done my Lord." The Royal Guard replied before everything sprung into rehearsed action, with Malgus himself heading for his personal Fury Interceptor.

* * *

"Station Self Destruction Process Initiated. All Personnel Report Immediately to Evacuation Craft." A automated voice sounded through the hallway the Republic strike team was currently running through.

"I have a bad feeling about that." Thandar stated.

"For once, I agree with you Thandar." I replied thinking about what could have made Malgus abandon his Space Station so early in this battle. "I've got nothing on why Malgus would do this, anyone have any ideas?"

"No idea but we better get out of here so we can track him, call your own ships and we'll chase him separately, that way we'll have a better chance of one of us catching him." Thandar replied.

"C2, bring the ship into the space station's main hangar bay on the west end as fast as you can!" I frantically called into my comlink as Nadia, Thandar, Major Necarssa and I rushed through hallways to the western hangar bay.

"Of Course Master! I will do my best to conduct this task to the greatest efficiency! Rest Assured Master it will be don-" C2 was saying before Nadia called over cutting him off.

"C2, I'm curious, are you programmed to say that whole line whenever you are given a task?"

"Of course Mistress! It is in my programming along with 50000 differ-" C2 started.

"That will be all C2, we will meet you in the hangar, get there as fast as possible." I said switching off the comlink before turning to look at Nadia. "You know there are chances to ask questions like that when we aren't running for our lives, right?"

"I know master, it's just that I'm always finding new things to learn about all the time! I feel like if I let my chance go I won't get another chance, especially since I am just a teensy bit forgetful." Nadia said sheepishly, blushing in embarrassment.

"Nadia, it is completely alright to be curious and ask questions-" I started.

"Xandon! Enough with all of the philosophy and battlefield ethics lessons, we've got places to be, exploding space stations to outrun!" Thandar yelled as he tumbled away from an exploding wall panel. Stopping to quickly help him up, the group took off again, this time completely concentrated on survival.

Within a couple more minutes they made it to the western hangar which was thankfully devoid of any imperials and even more thankfully inhabited by their three starships.

"May the force be with you both!" I called to Thandon and Necarssa before Nadia and I rushed up the open ramp into our Defender corvette.

"C2, start up the tracking gear!" I yelled to C2 as I jumped into the Pilot's chair immediately taking control and sending the Defender out of the hangar.

"C2, scan for any Fury-class Interceptors near the Imperial Stealth Fleet!"

"Scans indicate a single Fury-class Interceptor currently docking with the Imperial Flagship Master."

"Set up a tracking probe on that ship, quickly!"

"Probe away, closing distance, contact with Flagship's hull in 10." C2 Announced proudly.

"Good job C2." I complimented.

"Imperial Fleet is powering up their hyperdrives!" C2 announced worriedly.

"The tracking probe?" I asked with equal worry in my voice.

"Contact in 3, 2, 1, contact is successful and probe is active." C2 announced moments before the Imperial fleet jumped to hyperspace.

"We have their destination Master." C2 announced displaying a set of coordinates. "Should I transmit to the fleet and Acquaintances: Thandar and Major Necarssa?"

"The force is telling me that we shouldn't bring the fleet, Thandar and Necarssa however is cloudy, give me a moment please." I said as I looked to Nadia quickly who gave me a comforting nod and a brush through the force before I reopened myself to the force and sought what the force wished for me to do.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for cutting it there but as you can guess from the end there, Malgus, his imperial fleet and the Jedi consular will be making contact with Revan and Rayeda. Now the reason I cut it there is because I'm not sure if I should bring my smuggler and trooper along or not. If I do they will become a part of the new order in a way because they would not be allowed to share its existence with anyone. So I would like some opinions on this please.**

**I hope no one thinks it was too early for a new set of characters but I really wanted to bring these guys in and this exact chapter would have happened eventually, I just really wanted to do it now.**

** Please tell me what you think of my writing of these new characters and if I did well.**

** Also Malgus will be around for a while longer, he will likely be an antagonist until just a bit before everyone retreats to Tython to start the New Order.**

** Thanks for reading and please review on the topic mentioned above! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Threat

**Reviews:**

**N7warrior93: Thanks, I'll do my best to keep it that way! Also since you are the only one to have said anything about keeping the smuggler and the trooper and since I agree, I will keep them and do my best to write them into the story! Also have a virtual internet cookie for participating in the story's Key Choices! ;)**

**Revanchists unite: You are quite welcome for the pen name thing, sir! ;) Most of this is all just plan as I write so not many specific plans for HK yet, so nearly everything is open, so opinions are quite welcome! As for him getting reprogrammed by the modern jedi, I'm not sure if I understand what you're saying but I don't think Revan or HK would let him be reprogrammed by anyone else so probably new technology but new programming altogether; I'm not sure about. Tell me if I'm getting that wrong though, I would love some discussion to help spur up some ideas for this! Thanks, I hope this chapter is better length :), took long enough to write it so it had better be ;).**

**GuestWithIdeas: Thanks, I will do my best to make Malgus interesting and keep what he's doing exciting while not completely screwing over the plans for the new order ;). As for Scourge, I really don't want to try to write him, I already have enough characters as it is, so let's just say he went off into the galaxy on his own to do stuff. It's perfectly fine that you are a new guest! ;) Your name has lots of promise anyway, keep living up to that name of yours!**

**God of all: Thanks and I will try to get my schedule to be less erratic but like I've said not promising anything.**

**Superemopowerz: I think I will do something like that, since Revan will have some sort of council position in the new order that will probably be something that comes up and I'm sure he will have some supporters in at the very least the player characters ;).**

**Since when his Revan immortal? Sorry but I'm a bit confused here. Either way keep reviewing!**

**Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews! I will do my best to keep improving this story for you all.**

**In this Chapter you are going to see Revan coming more into his area of expertise, a fleet commander. There will also be a long lightsaber duel, enough said, enjoy this extra long chapter!**

* * *

**Star Wars: A New Age**

**Ch 9: A New Threat**

"Send the coordinates to Thandar and Necarssa, we are probably going to need their help." I decided.

"Coordinates sent master." C2 Replied. "Incoming holoconference from Thandar and Necarssa, master."

"Patch it through C2."

"Any reason why you aren't telling the fleet where to go, Commander?" Necarssa inquired.

"No time to explain so let's just say, Jedi's intuition." I replied. "I will leave it up to you two on whether you wish to accompany me in following Malgus but I do request that you do not give the fleet the coordinates."

"Course I'm with you Barsen'thor, we'll stop Malgus, no sweat!" Thandar decided.

"I trust your judgement sir, I will follow your lead." Necarssa replied.

"Thanks to you both, I'll see you at the coordinates." I replied before cutting off the transmission.

"C2, is the hyperdrive set with the tracked fleet's coordinates?"

"Of course Master!"

"Then bring us into hyperspace and notify me when we are 15 minutes from our destination."

"Your wish, is my command Master, it shall be done to your exact specifications." C2 replied as I nodded before turning to look for my only other companion on board.

Spotting Nadia leaning against the entrance to the cockpit, I made my way over to her.

"Xandon do you know where those coordinates will lead to? Oh I hope nothing bad will happen when we get there but Malgus must have a reason for heading there." Nadia rambled with worry lacing her voice.

"Don't worry Nadia, we will stop Malgus and make sure he can't threaten anyone else ever again." Xandon reassured her. "Now we must have at least a few hours before we catch up to Malgus and I have a few very good ways to pass the time."

"Oh Master you rascal!" Nadia cried out blushing furiously but it looked like she was all for my ... suggestion.

"Ladies first." Xandon stated grinning, hands palmed up pointing towards our shared quarters.

"Well when you are being such a gentleman how can I say no." Nadia replied smiling lovingly at me.

"This time you're going to need to carry me though!" Nadia said as her smile turned into an evil smirk with her getting behind me and playfully jumping onto my back, forcing me to adjust myself and balance her with my hands. "Forward!" Nadia cried with excitement as I did my best to stay balanced following her command as we laughed together, nearly forgetting the life or death situations we would likely find ourselves in soon enough.

* * *

**8 hours later**

"Declaration: Master! We have a situation worthy of your meat bag intervention here." HK's voice rang throughout the speakers in the cargo bay which Rayeda and I had taken to using to spar together.

"I'm on my way HK." I said before I turned to Rayeda who had already stowed away her sabers and had recuperated herself with the force. "Let's go find what has HK calling us for." I said before we both took off running through the corridors of the Foundry headed towards the bridge.

Entering the bridge Revan queried what the problem was. "HK, what is the situation?"

"Statement: Master, I have detected on the Foundry's hyperspace sensors that there is a fleet of starships currently in hyperspace headed our way. They will arrive in 4 hours." HK replied.

"HK, what is the status of our attack probes and station based defences?" I asked.

"Statement: Master, we have at our disposal; 100 bomb probes and 100 attack probes, there are a total of 20 heavy turbo laser cannons with a extremely high yield along each side of the Foundry, these are accompanied by a multitude of light turbo laser cannons on each side, the Foundry's shields are currently being upgraded to republic standards." HK sounded off in a monotone.

"HK, set up what production facilities that are available to create as many bomb and attack probes as possible, set two up to continue creating HK-52 units, we will need them to repel any boarders. Move the Foundry into a defensible position near the debris field of the Star Forge above Lehon and get the shield generator upgraded and ready. I want the attack probes we currently have patrolling around the Foundry, the bomb probes and all of the probes that complete production need to make their way to positions 5 grid units away from the unknown fleet's jump vector and engage cloaking fields." I rattled off as I pulled up a tactical holotable of the solar system.

"Statement: All commands under way Master." HK stated, "Prediction: With the 4 hours we have, we should have 500 HK-52 units prepared for anti-boarding operations, the shield generator will be a Mark 5 shielding system on the Republican Tactical Space Station Shielding system, 500 Attack probes and 1000 Bomb probes will be in position."

"Make sure everything stays on schedule HK." I commanded before turning to Rayeda who was examining the Holotable with a grim looking on her face. "Rayeda prepare yourself, I need you to handle securing all possible boarding locations with the HK-52 units, be prepared for anything, once the battle starts I will join you as soon as I can." Rayeda nodded at this before she and T7 about faced and briskly walked out of the control room. Turning myself back around to face the Holotable, I began to think up every possible outcome for who was coming and what could occur in the coming hours.

"HK, change of orders for the Bomb droids, I want 500 of them to position themselves just inside Lehon's atmosphere."

"Statement: Orders sent Master." I just nodded in reply.

I began to grin as I watched the markers that indicated my units beginning to spread out into a triangle formation around the hyperspace exit vector, surrounding it from the bottom and both sides. _'Whoever you are, I hope you brought a powerful fleet if you want to survive because I'm ready and waiting for you.'_

* * *

**4 hours later**

I watched as distortions began to appear under the electromagnetic sensors but not under any of the rest. Curious I turned on one of the probe's external camera feeds. A view of completely empty space appeared showing still no ships. I could sense that something is not right here, where could a whole fleet of ships disappear to, looking one more time at the electromagnetic scanners which showed a continually growing magnetic disturbance, with this I knew there could be only one explanation for this.

"HK, transfer tactical command to Holotable B3." I commanded before the table before me displaying the space around the hyperspace vector beeped in confirmation of receiving control.

Quickly grabbing the icons of 100 of my bomb probes and dragging them right into the middle of the electromagnetic disturbance before spreading them out in every direction.

Watching them approach their destinations explosions were suddenly visible on all of my sensors from a few of the probes before these explosions became even more numerous.

My theory proven correct, I quickly grabbed another 300 of my bomb probes and sent them straight at what is now starting to resolve into a fleet of Imperial star ships.

The probes heading at full speed started to hit more and more of the cloaked and uncloaked imperial starships. I watched as their formation began to get more and more spread out, then suddenly a number of other large imperial starships uncloaked obviously not liking their chances with their shields down against suicide probes. With this new coordination the Imperial fleet began to rip through the remaining bomb probes I had sent at them, quickly grabbing another group of 300 probe droids I spread them out and sent them at the Imperial fleet again.

The damaged Imperial ships were quickly destroyed by exploding probes cutting down the Imperial fleet's numbers down to about 100 cruisers which were spread out in a loose formation around a single Harrower-class dreadnought in the center. All of these ships quickly let loose with their turbo lasers and launched fighters, quickly making short work of most of the remaining probes headed their way.

With their confidence restored the Imperial fleet split up with the Harrower and 40 escort cruisers staying where they were to provide cover while the remaining 60 cruisers cautiously made their way to where my remaining 300 bomb probes and 500 attack probes were waiting for orders.

Smiling inwardly at their splitting up their forces and the way they concentrated everything on one target I grab all 500 of the attack probes and send them straight at the 60 cruisers and the fighter squadrons escorting them. Just behind them I keep the remaining 300 bomb probes, staying just out of range of all of the Imperial ships.

The 500 attack probes had taken out half of the imperial fighters but the imperial fighters had managed to take out all but about 100 attack probes, grabbing the remaining attack probes, I drag them down to lure the imperials away from their cruisers before I grabbed 100 of the remaining bomb probes and put them in the path of the imperial fighter squadrons and immediately blowing them up taking out the rest of my attack probes, the 100 bomb probes and the rest of the imperial fighters.

Sending the remaining 200 bomb probes at the 60 escort less cruisers I waited till the imperial cruisers started firing at the probes before moving my attention to the 500 bomb probes I had waiting down below by Lehon, grabbing all 500 I sent them full speed straight up into the middle of the formation of the Harrower Dreadnought and it's 40 escorts. With their attention focused on bombarding the 200 bomb probes attacking their allies at long range they never saw their demise coming.

Utterly smashing through their formation, half of the bomb probes blew up turning the Harrower and it's escorts into a huge debris field.

With the remaining bomb probes I had I sent them all to finish off the 60 dwindling cruisers still desperately fighting off the agile probes that had been harassing them.

With a final brilliant explosion the last of the Imperial Warships were turned into debris.

Sighing I closed my eyes and sighed at all the lives I had just taken in the span of about 30 minutes.

My prayers for the lost lives were interrupted by HK's voice.

"Statement: Master we have multiple boarding parties which have managed to establish a foothold in the west hangar and are pushing the HK-52 units stationed there back."

"Can we vent the hangar?" I asked.

"Statement: I Already have Master, but all of the Imperials have vacuum sealed suits and have just recently cut off my access to that section of the Foundry."

"Where is Rayeda?"

"Statement: Meat bag Rayeda and the Tin Can are currently heading to the West hangar with a platoon of 12 HK-52 units."

"Alright, I'll go meet up with them, HK handle the deployment of the HK-52 units from here on out."

"Condescending Statement: Of course Master, they are my little brethren, they need my meat bag killing wisdom to get through this mundane task."

Ignoring HK's comment, I ran out of the control room and pulled out my double bladed light saber, preparing myself for anything that could happen.

* * *

"Master Xandon, we are 15 minutes from entering the system designated by the coordinates." C2 stated over the intercom.

"Thank you C2, Nadia and I will be right up." I said before recomposing myself.

"Time to get going then Master, the Galaxy needs us again." Nadia teased me pushing me out of our quarters and towards the cockpit.

Arriving at the cockpit, I sat down at one of the sensor terminals and waited for us to drop out of hyperspace.

"Leaving hyperspace Master; in 3... 2... 1... Entering normal space, all systems active." C2 announced.

Wasting no time I took a scan of the surrounding space for Malgus's fleet. I quickly found it since we entered real space right in the middle of it. Normally this would force us into immediate evasive manoeuvres and send us into the fight of our lives but this was no normal circumstance. All around us was the wreckages of Malgus's entire stealth armada. Nadia and my own responses to this were our jaws dropping like rocks, the question of how this could happen when we likely dropped out of hyperspace just a bit after them was mind boggling. I only snapped out of my awed and scared state when Thandar and Necarssa dropped out of hyperspace and contacted us.

"How did this happen!" Was the first question out of both of their mouths when the communications link was established.

"I really have no idea." I admitted extremely worried. "We should scan the surrounding area and try to find out what did this."

"Affirmative, running scans now Commander." Necarssa replied before cutting the link along with Thandar after a quick nod.

After a few minutes of scanning the system Thandar found something.

"Barsen'thor! My sensors are picking up a massive space station embedded in a equally massive asteroid sitting by the primary planet. This thing is pumping out energy levels that are off the charts!" Thandar's voice said as it came crackling over the Comm. Line.

"Necarssa, Thandar, begin a slow approach, shields up but weapons powered down. Perhaps whoever is in that station won't want to fight." I said.

"Yah sure after they just wiped out an entire fleet, they don't want to fight, that would be the day." Thandar declared sarcastically.

"Actually, that fleets destruction was necessary to maintain the secrecy of this Station." A voice declared before a figure materialized in the holoconference.

"Who are you?" Thandar inquired, curious as to who just hacked into their holo frequencies with such ease.

"I am Revan." The figure replied simply.

With that one phrase Necarssa, Thandar and I all started scanning the figure that had intruded upon us. He was about 6 foot, wore long black robes with red cloth tying it together and chains placed at strategic positions to allow for more options in CQC. The man was clearly a skilled and clever warrior. Add a certain Mandalorian mask and he would look exactly like the Revan of legends, I concluded.

"You actually are the Revan." I said slowly, regaining my composure trying to figure out what was going on here.

"Yes, that is correct Barsen'thor." Revan said before the transmission flickered slightly and Revan appeared again slightly dishevelled and panting slightly. Blaster fire and lightsabers could be heard in the background.

"I am assuming that you are in possession of that massive space station Revan, what is the situation onboard right now?" I asked.

"You assume correctly, Barsen'thor." Revan replied before spinning and cutting down a sith who had snuck up on him. "We are currently fighting off multiple boarding parties from the remnants of the fleet that you have no doubt seen. We are barely holding out at the moment, Darth Malgus has also boarded, Master Rayeda Sett is currently dueling him."

"We have locked onto your location and are on our way now Revan." I replied while signalling C2 to dock near Revan's coordinates.

"Much appreciated Barsen'thor, I'll see you when you land then."Revan said before the transmission flickered again then cut out.

* * *

I somersaulted backwards as I felt the heat of my opponents blade skim across my face where my head was only milliseconds before. Falling backwards into my somersault I gathered the force around me before unleashing it as I came out of my roll, sending my opponent flying backwards crashing into a squad of his men.

Taking the moment to gather myself and assess the progress of the battle. I knew there was going to be boarding parties when I came down here to route the main landing force, what Revan nor I realized was that somehow Malgus managed to touch down about a battalions worth of Imperial soldiers and a number of Sith Royal Guards. Our only saving grace was that none of his more heavily made transports filled with War Droids made it. This still put us at a stalemate. Malgus had us completely outnumbered but we had more effective troops with the HK-52 units. The advantage had begun to shift as Malgus entered the fray, cutting down HK units all around him with ease while I was doing my best to hold off a number of Sith Royal Guardsmen. Thankfully Revan arrived soon with reinforcements allowing me to hold off Malgus to give Revan time to turn the battle in our favor. So now I just need to keep going at Malgus and keep him busy until Revan can afford to give me a hand. _'Easier said than done but I always enjoy a good challenge.'_ I thought with a tired smirk even in my situation.

Malgus grunted as he began to stand up to come at me again. Calling upon the force again I quickly recuperate my spent energy and renew the trauma trance I had put myself into earlier to ignore the multiple wounds I had already taken.

Bringing up my two sabers into a fighting position I cockily beckoned to Malgus as he brought his single Crimson saber up and leapt high and came down upon me slamming his Crimson saber against my crossed Copper and Purple sabers. Predicting this exact move due to Malgus's extremely predictable style to start a battle, I unleashed a Force Impulse shock wave I had been building, sending Malgus flying backwards while I leapt after him coming down in a overhead double slash right where Malgus had been a moment before. Sensing the attack from my right, I rolled underneath it right past Malgus and came out of my roll swinging both my sabers for his kneecaps. Malgus however just managed to jump over the attack before unleashing a torrent of force lightning which I managed to bring up my purple lightsaber to block before I threw my copper saber at Malgus forcing him to cut off his lightning to dodge out of the way. Gripping my purple saber in both hands I spun and swung at his chest using my momentum to force him off balance even as he blocked the swing. Undeterred I spun around again and came at him with a upwards swing forcing Malgus to jump backwards as I used his retreat to call my discarded bronze lightsaber to myself and unleashed a flurry of strikes upon Malgus coming at him every which way keeping him on the defensive.

I could sense Malgus's frustration as he tried to break through my force barrier which was preventing him from influencing me much with the force, which I continued to reinforce. I knew however that my time was limited as Malgus had resorted to Soresu and was conserving energy while I attacked him every which way with my Juyo form which kept him from easily overpowering me with either speed or brute force and even with Juyo's techniques to prolong the user's strength, I began to feel the strain as I continued to call upon the force to sustain my ever draining reserves to continue my relentless assault. Gritting my teeth I continued to give it my all. _'Revan you had better hurry up because I'm not going to last much longer here.'_

* * *

I closed my eyes as I hoped to everything that C2 hadn't just hit any allies in that skidding landing in the West hangar. Giving a moment to attempt to bless whoever C2 had just hit with the Defender corvette I opened my eyes before moving towards the opening ramp with Nadia, Thandar and Necarssa following close behind. Both Thandar and Necarssa had agreed to board my vessel for the landing since there was no longer any need for extra space superiority and they probably didn't want to scratch their own vessel's paint. Taking my first step onto the space station I looked at my surroundings, it was a absolute carnage.

Both sides had mounting casualties, piles of scrap parts on one sides, scorched and severed limbs on the other. Even with the horrible sights and sounds both sides kept fighting although from what I can see Revan's side is made up all droids other than him and Master Sett.

Revan himself was fending off about a dozen Lightsaber wielding Royal Guardsmen while even more closed in. Master Sett was dueling Malgus by herself and keeping Malgus on the retreat but it was obvious that she is tired.

Quickly making a decision, "Necarssa, Thandar, Nadia, support Revan against Malgus's troops, I'll help Master Sett against Malgus." My group instantly complied and moved to their assigned task but not before I felt Nadia's mind brush against mine and somehow almost give me a spiritual kiss for good luck.

Grinning to myself I pulled out my single green lightsaber and charged off in Malgus's direction.

Attempting to give Master Sett the upper hand as quickly as I could, I quickly formed a disruption bubble around my hand as I ran before flinging it at Malgus sending him off balance. Malgus's weakness was quickly capitalized on by Master Sett who I quickly reinforced with mental barriers to free up her own will power and quickly giving her a boost to her energy. She then jumped on Malgus practically a dancing blur at this point with her renewed energy. Within seconds she had tripped Malgus and was about to gut him before a dozen Sith Royal Guardsmen jumped in and parried her attack and forced her to fight them all at once. Meanwhile, Malgus quickly got up and capitalized on Master Sett's inability to stand in his way and charged at me.

Drawing on the force I enveloped myself in the force like a cushioning armor that will slow down any blows that get too close. Allowing the force to flow through myself and energize me I met Malgus's charge with my own bringing my green saber to clash against his crimson saber. Using the force to hold the saber lock I enveloped a nearby cargo crate and sent it flying at Malgus who rolled backwards out of the saber lock before slicing the crate in half to allow it to pass around him harmlessly. Turning to face me Malgus growled in frustration and stuck out one of his hands and began to fire a torrent of lightning at me, bringing up my hand I formed a absorptive cushion of the force which caught and rendered the lightning harmless. Undeterred Malgus stepped up his attack and soon the torrent became a raging storm of lightning forcing me to bring up both my hands to create a wall of the force to catch all of the chaotically striking lightning.

Malgus began to walk towards me unrelenting in his continuous lightning assault, nearing me he readied his lightsaber before swinging it to cut me down.

Detonating my force shield to blow Malgus back and cut off his stream of lightning I escaped death by just a hair.

Malgus taking a step back to gather his power began to crackle with electricity and soon electricity from the space station itself began to be drawn towards him.

Attempting to stop him I unleashed as large of a force push as I could within a couple of seconds, Malgus however merely takes a step back before deciding he had gathered enough energy. Slamming his hands down to the ground lightning raced along the ground straight at me electrocuting a number of both his and Revan's troops along the way. Not liking the look of the lightning shockwave headed my way I immediately dived out of its path, right as I landed off to the left the ground beneath me erupted into a storm of lightning.

I screamed in pain as the lightning coursed through me ripping through my body relentlessly before I was spared from the constant pain as I felt myself pulled from the vicinity of the lightning storm before landing at the feet of Master Sett. Attempting to push myself up I allowed the force to run through myself to relieve some of the pain. While the pain slightly numbed, my muscles however were utterly fried and I was forced to lie there and wait until the force could patch me up some more. Looking up I watched in horror as Magus stalked towards Master Sett and myself while she fought off the last five Royal Guardsmen.

* * *

Malgus is approaching behind me, I need to finish these Sith Guards quickly. Thirty Metres. My purple saber swings up to intercept one of the Guard's crimson sabers before my bronze saber stabs straight past the Sith's guard stabbing him in the abdomen. I swing around slicing off another's head before catching the remaining three's sabers in a saber lock in a crouched behind the neck block.

Twenty metres, this will be close. I swing around sliding under the three blades I had blocked taking off the legs of one of the guards, quickly decapacitating him to finish him. Lunging at the last two guards I launch into a flurry of slashes and stabs before kicking one to the ground while the other runs. Where?! The Barsen'thor!

Ten metres, I'm out of time. I leave the downed sith leaping at the one running for the downed Jedi landing in front of him I block a series of strikes before running him through with both my sabers then using the force to throw him aside as I brought up both my sabers just in time to meet Malgus's sabers.

Malgus quickly fires a bolt of lightning at me but I bring my lightsaber up and block it. Using the force I throw one of the bodies of the dead sith at Malgus before dashing towards him. Approaching him I throw myself at him with a series of acrobatic spins, each of which included my sabers coming down at Malgus from every angle. I began to push Malgus back, pressing my attack I continue to clash against his saber before the force shows me an opening in his guard. Capitalizing, I swing my sabers around slice straight through his saber's hilt, sending the weapon flying out of his hands in pieces.

Bringing my lightsabers up to arm level pointed at Malgus I prepare to end him if need be. "It's over Darth Malgus-" I start before the force warns me of a threat.

Whirling around I see the last Sith Guardsman stabbing towards me before feeling a burning sensation on the side of my chest. Ignoring the pain, I swing my lightsabers in an arc, decapacitating the Sith even as his saber burns into the side of my chest before finally deactivating.

The pain forces me to fall to my knees biting back tears, before I am sent flying across the hangar. The hangar wall rushes forward to meet me before everything goes dark.

* * *

"Rayeda! I yelled as I watched her slam into the hangar wall. Cutting down another sith with a spin of my saberstaff I turned back towards Rayeda and saw Malgus walking towards her prone body.

"Malgus!" I yelled as I covered the distance between myself and him within a second before sending him flying with a blast of force.

"I will finish what so many failed to do Revan, I will destroy you, no matter how long or what it takes!" Malgus growled after seeing me stalking towards him.

"You are finished Malgus! Your fleet and now your troops are in ruins!" I yelled at him gesturing to the corpses and firefights going on around us.

"They served their purpose of discovering your continued existence and soon your existence will be over forever!" Malgus declared before slamming his fists to the ground sending a electrical shockwave in my direction.

Dashing towards Rayeda, I grabbed her prone form and dashed out of the way just in time to escape the electrical shockwave. Looking back toward where Malgus had been, I just caught a glimpse of Malgus's personal Fury-class interceptor fly out of the hangar and soon after jump to light speed.

Sighing at this new threat to their secrecy, Revan carried Rayeda over to the back of the hangar where three of the newcomers were gathered just finishing off the last of the invading imperials. One of them, a jedi padawan by the looks of her saw the Barsen'thor and immediately rushed over to him, anxiety pulsing from her signature in the force.

Turning back he made his way to the smuggler and soldier of the newcomers. "We'll discuss recent events once we have taken care of our injured companions, help your friend over there out and follow me to the med bay." I said before heading for the exit out of the hangar as the three complied with my "Suggestion".

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this especially long chapter. Tell me what you think and what I could have done better, I feel that some of the parts of the big fight scene could have been better but I just don't have the time to redo a lot of this, so sorry, I'll try to do better with fights next time but tell me what could have been changed and how, thanks!**

** One more thing, I'm getting tired of calling the New Jedi Order; "The New Jedi Order". So I would like a name for them, maybe they won't even be called jedi anymore or something, maybe they will revert back to being called; "Je'daii". Who knows, Please review and suggest names for the new order, thanks! Cya next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Transition

**Reviews:**

**Darth Rader: I think I will have Revan develop the order into gray jedi. I am thinking for names that I will be going with the Order of Tython and the Tythonians. Still subject to change for now but as you will see in this chapter, I make mention of it as the aforementioned. Thanks for the suggestions!**

**GuestWithIdeas: Yah, the first person POV was just me trying to write in a different way. I am not happy with it so I'm going to be reverting back to my original 3rd person omniscient POV. Hopefully chapters will be smoother now as a result. T7 and HK will become friends or at the very least tolerable of each other but they don't seem like the two too gain respect for each other easily so for now at least I think I will just have more of a relationship similar to HK and T3's or C3-PO and R2-D2's banter kinds of relationships. Hopefully this works out well. Like I mentioned in the above reply, I'm going with the Order of Tython and the Tythonians or maybe the Tythonian Order (who knows, I'm not very good with naming ;), we will see eventually) for the time being at least, this may change as I said but for now I am happy with this name and title. I agree with having Revan's relationship with Rayeda Mentor/Student like but not to a serious extent because as experienced as Revan is Rayeda is quite experienced as well. I would have liked having a Father/Daughter relationship going as well but Satele Shan fills that role a bit better I'd say, if Satele was younger around Rayeda's age then they could have become almost sibling like but as it is I doubt that would make sense really. Whichever way I go though is still up in the air so if you can come up with a good way to do that I'll give it some more thought, thanks for the great review!**

**Thunder18: Thanks for the review! I will be doing my best to update much more often now!**

**Sorry about how long it has been since I last updated but school and work got in the way a lot along with the fact that this chapter was annoying for me to do since it is more of a transitional chapter than anything. I have already started working on the next chapter so hopefully I will be able to get out an early chapter soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter! (And its name ;)**

* * *

**Star Wars: A New Age**

**Ch 10: Transition**

"So what is this place?" Major Necarssa asked once Rayeda and the Barsen'thor were being taken care of in the medical bay.

"Yah, I would like to know that too. This place has some serious equipment all over the place." Thandar stated as they both stared Revan down while Nadia walked over to them, satisfied that the Barsen'thor was in good hands.

Revan considered the group before him. They could obviously hold their own, judging from their performance in the battle earlier. The two jedi were obviously master and apprentice, both of which were considerable powerful. Revan noticed they were curiously close however, something he would need to confirm later. Making his decision Revan finally answered, "This Space Station is 'The Foundry'. An ancient Rakatan space factory capable of producing massive amounts of machines and most notably; war droids."

"So..., what kind of schematics can this station handle?" Thandar asked with a mischievous smirk on his face, Revan could practically just see money signs in his eyes as he took in the station around him with a new gleam in his eyes.

"The Foundry is quite flexible, it can handle any sort of build with dimensions up to 100 x 100 meters. I am currently planning some ways I can make some extension assembly facilities so The Foundry can make pieces of larger builds then assemble it all together." Revan replied, with a proud grin on his face.

"Nice." Thandar complimented, a grin straining his cheeks.

"How does it work? How can it perform such feats and where does it get its resources from?" Necarssa inquired.

"Well, a detailed explanation would take a while, so think about it this way; The entire station is basically dedicated to its production facilities and it gets its resources from the giant asteroid it is embedded in and from mining droids it sends out." Revan explained.

"So what are your plans for the station then, cause I can think of a number of ways it could be used myself." Thandar inquired, thinking about all the ways he could profit from this.

"It is a bit of a long story and it has to do with a vision that Grand Master Shan, Master Sett and myself had about a month ago. The basics of it was that it had to do with the Jedi Order being destroyed and the sith taking over the galaxy sometime in the future. This is part of our plan to prevent what this vision warned about." Revan explained.

"That actually sounds like a vision my master had mentioned that he had about a month ago as well." Nadia stated.

"I'll be sure to ask him about it then when he wakes up. Did the medical droid give a diagnosis and a prediction for when the Barsen'thor and Master Sett would regain consciousness?" Revan asked.

"Yes it did, apparently, they should wake within 24 hours." Nadia replied.

"Good, that should give me time to explain everything to you and get The Foundry prepared to move to its next destination. Follow me to the control room so I can get things under way then I will explain everything."

Soon they arrived in the control room, where HK-47 was coordinating the repair and production of new Hunter-Killer droids along with the production of scavenger droids.

"Enthusiastic Statement: Master! It is good to see your meat baggy parts still functioning after our second battle in a 300 years."

"It is good to see you too HK." Revan replied.

"You really like your Hunter-Killer droids, don't you Revan." Thandar stated sarcastically.

"Proud Statement: It is because my Master knows true quality, namely me. Master, you will be satisfied to know that I have begun replenishing The Foundry's security forces and have begun production of scavenger droids to send out to break down Malgus's fleet for resources."

"Well done HK, get all available HK units to comb the inside of The Foundry for tracking devices and send some droids to do the same to the exterior of The Foundry along with scanning any pieces of scrap that the Scavenger droids retrieve." Revan replied.

"Declaration: It will be done with my superior precision Master." HK replied smugly before turning to a control panel and getting to work on following his orders.

"Okay, now I'll tell you the whole story of what has happened so far and what we are doing." Revan said turning to face the three people who had been waiting patiently for him to begin.

* * *

Rayeda woke up hours later to Revan standing over her. "How are you feeling Rayeda?" Revan asked looking down upon her, she could feel his anxiety just leaking out past his force barrier guarding his mind.

Deciding to alleviate his worries a bit Rayeda joked covering her face as if she was exasperated, "Like a Manka Cat jumped on me, other than that however I feel fine."

With that Rayeda could sense Revan's worries begin to lift from him.

"Well that is a relief, I don't know if I could survive without you!"

"Nope, you couldn't" Rayeda stated smugly.

"Good to know you have such confidence in me." Revan replied with a fake dejected tone. "Anyway, if you are feeling up to it, we need to convince Master Marrs and his group to join us in our little quest."

"Who is Master Marrs?" Rayeda asked.

"Master Xandon Marrs; One of the few Miraluka in the galaxy and the Barsen'thor, I decided if I was going to get him to join us, we might as well start calling him by his name since I doubt he will need to be the Warden of the Jedi Order any more.

"What happened to Malgus?" Rayeda asked suddenly, just remembering how she got into her current state.

"He escaped after we killed all of his troops." Revan replied, annoyed at how Malgus had managed to get away. "I plan on getting The Foundry all set up in the Tythonian system then we will go after Malgus to make sure he can't spread the word of what we have done."

"All right, just let me get my robes on and I will meet you up at the control room."

"See you in a bit then." Revan replied before turning and walking out the door of the medical bay.

Looking around, Rayeda spotted her Robes and lightsabers folded up on a table just to the side. Sliding off of the bed she was on slowly, she tested her legs and then joints before stretching shortly and then grabbing her robes. After quickly putting on her robes and lightsabers and testing them for any malfunctions, Rayeda walked briskly out the medical bay door. Orienting herself, Rayeda found her way to the control room quickly and entered the room to find Revan talking with Xandon and his companions.

"Annoyed Statement: Move over you Piece of Scrap!" "Condescending Statement: Leave the work to a Real Droid like the work of art here, namely myself." At that, T7 who had been plugged into the control panel beside HK-47, unplugged and then rammed into HK's legs while bleeping a war cry, toppling the taller droid. "Frustrated Statement: I have had enough! You are more trouble than you are worth, you pile of tin!" HK shot back at T7 before getting up and turning back to work on his console.

Chuckling at the two droid's antics, Rayeda made her way to Revan. "Okay, I'm here now Revan."

"Okay, let's get down to business then, eh?" Revan said. "Rayeda and I are going to take The Foundry to the Tythonian system to begin setting up bases so that we are ready when the Jedi Order leaves Tython. You all are coming with us."

"Pardon? Why must we go to Tython with you? We need to begin tracking down Malgus again, even without his fleets he still has supporters and is very dangerous." Xandon said, confused as to why they couldn't just part ways.

"You all know what our plans are now and you are therefore leaks unless you become part of our new Tythonian Order." Rayeda pitched in.

"Malgus is also a risk to us as well, since he knows of the fate of The Foundry, once we have set things up back at Tython we can go after Malgus together." Revan said.

"I see your points then, what precisely will be required of us now that we are technically in this new order then?" Xandon asked.

"We will be starting a new Jedi Order, secret from the rest of the galaxy so none of you may ever tell anyone about the Order, we will be reverting back to the original Jedi Mantra and foremost we will be preparing the order for war against a sith threat far in the future. We have determined that it is the will of the force for us to do this and for us to also be present during the time era of this sith threat, so Rayeda and I will be freezing ourselves in carbonate to await the sith's arrival once all preparations are made. You may decide whether you wish to join us or not." Revan answered.

"I see, I guess this gives us something to think about and I guess we don't really have any choice then." Xandon replied.

"Okay, since we are all agreed." Revan said pausing, "HK, set course for the Tythonian system."

"Statement: Course set master, projected arrival time is about 69 hours." HK replied shortly before The Foundry jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

**And there is that chapter, I hope it was alright, hopefully things will pick up either next chapter or the chapter afterwards, we will see how things go.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism and suggestions are always most welcome!**

**Next chapter will be the group arriving in the Tythonian system, likely some debriefing sessions with the Jedi Council, so probably some more Satele Shan! ;) I'll try to get out the next chapter as quick as I can but no promises, sorry.**

**Cya all next time!**


End file.
